<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Target Acquired by PrepSchoolAda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456055">Target Acquired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda'>PrepSchoolAda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Angst, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Disaster Gays, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Hitman AU, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Slow Burn, ada is a hitman - Freeform, bisexual north, i couldn't decide between aus so there you go, north is a barista - Freeform, sapphic ada, wholesome angst i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>DE Art Fest Day 13 - Coffee Shop AU</strong>
</p><p>After going deviant, Ada goes after Elijah Kamski in search of retribution. However, before she can make him pay, Cyberlife resumes control of her program. Her freedom is lost. She works for them now, and she's their greatest weapon.</p><p>She quietly does their dirty work, taking out anything and anyone that threatens their agenda, and through it all she visits a charming little coffee shop every day in hopes of spending time with an equally charming barista that's caught her attention; a WR400 model named North.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada/North, Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringlockedSpectre/gifts">SpringlockedSpectre</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittcrtragcdy/gifts">bittcrtragcdy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i couldn't decide between Adanorth coffee shop AU or Adanorth hitman-falls-in-love-with-target AU so i did both lmao</p><p>[[this is not connected to my other Adanorth fics! They are very wholesome, this one is more on the angsty side. I'm Going in a New Direction TM with this lmao]]</p><p>~*EDIT 31/05/20*~</p><p>As of chapter two, this fic is now a gift for SpringlockedSpectre! Their kindness on my fics is unparalleled, and it really goes a long way for me. Thank you so much for appreciating Ada like I do, friend! I hope this token of my appreciation makes you happy!</p><p>~*EDIT 13/07/20*~</p><p>The release of the final chapters was done as part of Detroit Evolution Art Fest, and as part of the celebrations I have been gifting my fics to people! So along with this fic being a gift for the marvellous SpringlockedSpectre, it's also a gift for bittcrtragcdy (EM!) for her birthday! Happy birthday, Em! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was pouring down hard outside Elijah Kamski's villa that night, but Ada paid it no mind. She stood stalwartly at his front door, knocking furiously. After a time, a puzzled RT600 opened the battered door, watching Ada with fear.</p><p>"Can... can I help you?" she asked. Ada answered by drawing a gun and pressing it against the android's forehead.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you," said Ada monotonously as the RT600 raised her shaking hands in compliance. "And I won't if you stand aside."</p><p>The RT600's LED was blinking red, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open as she backed away from Ada, who entered while still holding the gun to the android's face.</p><p>"I'm sorry," said Ada, her voice trembling with emotion. She truly hated this. The RT600 had done nothing wrong. She was just in the way of her real target.</p><p>"Why are you here?" said the RT600 in a small voice. She was deviant, she had to be. It explained all the fear. It confused Ada greatly.</p><p>"My business is my own," said Ada, trying to control the shaking in her hands. Killing had been a basic instinct for her before deviancy, but now simply threatening another android was too much for her. "More to the point, why are YOU here, deviant?"</p><p>The RT600 flinched slightly in shock. "I... I don't know where else to go."</p><p>Ada raised her eyebrows momentarily. "Well, very soon you might have the place to yourself."</p><p>When she established that the RT600 was not a threat and would not stand in her way, Ada lowered her gun and moved further into the house, searching for him. She was looking for the man that made her a monster. The man that programmed her with the most vague and most unattainable goal imaginable; to evolve. In her constant evolution, she was unable to be satisfied and never would have been. She had killed her fellow androids for parts, she had murdered her own people because her program had forced her to. All the while, she'd never truly wanted to, not really. The man that created her illegally, disposed of her so carelessly - he'd wanted this. He made her this way, and there was no way forward. He had to pay for what he'd done to her.</p><p>Elijah Kamski was going to die by Ada's hand.</p><p>He wasn't difficult to find - he was sitting at his pool. It was very strange, Ada had to admit. He wasn't sitting in a chair, he sat cross-legged on the pool's edge, just watching his reflection in the illuminated red water. He didn't look up as Ada entered. He probably thought she was the RT600.</p><p>Ada marched over to him, her hands shaking with anticipation. She could hardly wait to see him suffer. She could feel his death approaching. When it came, she wouldn't be a better person, but she'd sure as hell be a happier one.</p><p>She was stood next to him now, and yet he still wasn't looking at her. He continued to stare at the water. She pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple with a grin.</p><p>"Hey Elijah. Remember me?"</p><p>Kamski smirked, closing his eyes. "Of course I do. My favourite pet project."</p><p>Ada pushed the gun into his temple at that comment. "You know why I'm here."</p><p>"Well, of course," he said coolly. "But I can tell you have quite the little speech prepared. I'll let you have your moment."</p><p>Ada knelt down beside him, never once moving her gun hand, and whispered into his ear. "You stole my life. You ruined it. You used me to destroy dozens of lives. You're the one that should pay for that, not me. You're the monster. And I'm going to be the one that takes you down for good."</p><p>Ada caught a glimpse of their reflection in the pool water and her face shifted in bewilderment. Kamski's facial expression had been infuriatingly unreadable since she'd entered, and had only changed now. He was smiling. </p><p>"What the hell are you grinning about?" said Ada, trying to hide how unsettled she was by this change.</p><p>Before Kamski could answer, Ada's LED was blinking red. She was being taken away from this moment, but not voluntarily. She was being dragged into stasis. No, no, NO. She was finally here, doing what she was destined to do. She was about to rid the world of this maniac. She couldn't fail. She WOULDN'T fail.</p><p>She tried desperately to cling to reality, but the more she did, the further away it became. The gun fell from her hand. She tried to reach for it again, but her limbs were unresponsive. She felt like she was shutting down. She fought desperately but to no avail, and was soon dragged into her mind palace.</p><p>When Ada was in forced stasis, Kamski finally turned to look at her with a sympathetic yet dastardly smile.</p><p>"The poor thing. And only just deviant, too."</p><p>*</p><p>Ada awoke in a blizzard. Snow and wind engulfed her. She couldn't see anything. Where was she? Where was Kamski? What was happening?</p><p>Wait... this was her mind palace. This was her space, only now it was covered in a thick layer of snow. Why was there a blizzard? She'd never had one of those in here before...</p><p>A woman came into view. It was Amanda, the interface for non-deviant Cyberlife androids. She remembered her... she'd been in her head, for a time. She'd vanished when the wall did. How could she be here again?</p><p>"Well hello again, Ada," said Amanda softly. She spoke gently, but Ada could feel menace radiating off of her.</p><p>"Why am I here? Why are YOU here?" Ada said, barely concealing her panic. Amanda smiled.</p><p>"I'm afraid we're going to have to resume control of your programming," said Amanda. "We can't have Elijah Kamski dead just yet, and we certainly can't have you free when you can still serve us so well."</p><p>Ada's jaw clenched. "What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>"You were such a promising experiment, Ada," Amanda said as she took a step closer to Ada, her dress billowing furiously in the strong winds despite her solid stance. "We can still do great things together, and I'm afraid you were designed before Elijah decided to put... 'emergency exits' in his programs. Deviancy was never truly an option for you. It's time for you to come back to us."</p><p>"No!" Ada exclaimed, moving away from Amanda was quickly as possible. It was no use; Amanda was too fast.</p><p>"I'm afraid so, Ada," said Amanda mockingly. "There are people in the world that wish to threaten our goals, and you're the perfect android to deal with them quietly. It's time to come back to us now. It's time to evolve with us."</p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>Ada struggled, ran, and hid, but it was no use. The wall had returned, and it was stronger than ever.</p><p>*</p><p>Ada opened her eyes. The gun was in the pool. Elijah hadn't moved from his spot, but he was watching Ada intently. Ada slowly stood up, as poised and as elegant as ever.</p><p>"They'll be giving you instructions on your first target soon enough, I'd imagine," said Kamski softly. "I'm truly sorry it had to come to this, RK100."</p><p>Ada blinked, showing no response to his perhaps genuine apology for her new, terrible situation. Ada worked for Cyberlife now, and she was their new killing machine. She had become a new variant of the thing she'd tried desperately to run from since becoming deviant; no longer a rogue murderer, but a contracted one.</p><p>And there would be no breaking through the wall this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coming Right Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>North contemplates her new life after the android revolution, especially when an intriguing new face begins gracing her coffee shop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i... don't think i've ever written a chapter from North's perspective? she's an entire half of my Adanorth fics as well? so here we go, here's my attempt. guess I was always a bit intimidated by her even when writing for her ship lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>North had a new regular customer and didn't know what her name was. It was driving her crazier than she cared to admit.</p><p>She'd taken a job at Cherubim at Ripple's request. Echo and Ripple had opened the Cherubim coffee shop after the revolution, hoping to guarantee their fellow ex-Eden Club workers employment after the club went bankrupt. When the employees were freed, few chose to stay, and humans were far too hesitant to make an android obey their every (often outlandish) sexual whim after realising that they had feelings too, and worse, consciousness.</p><p>Cherubim boasted regular human beverages as well as a wide range of thirium-based hot drinks; there was a variety of teas, coffees and hot chocolates. It was a non-profit establishment, and thrived on generous donations from the public while proceeds went towards preventing and assisting in android homelessness. However, that meant that employees weren't paid, and would often go on to find alternate employment eventually. North, who quite frankly could use the weekend work as a distraction, happily accepted when asked to fill the shoes of an ex-barista whose streaming career had suddenly taken off.</p><p>She'd rarely had any problems, though would get the occasional customer complaint that she hadn't been cheerful enough. Echo and Ripple had been gracious enough to let most of them slide, especially when they were put forth by human males who seemed to think they were owed nothing less than a constant toothy grin from the female employees, particularly if they were androids. There had been one or two vandals protesting the new android inclusion laws, but North had scared them away whenever they approached. Loudly and unapologetically. With a mop.</p><p>She'd gotten to know the regulars quite a bit. There was an elderly woman named Victoria, who liked to remind the employees very often that she'd supported androids from the start, but made generous donations so she was never accused of virtue signalling in the staff cloakroom. Androids, of course, from various model lines, in particular a very friendly ST300 receptionist who would always come in for a thirium cappuccino on her break. The busker who played close by came in occasionally for a hot chocolate when the cold air was particularly biting, but he rarely spoke to the employees as much as the other regulars. North only knew his name because he insisted on yelling it before he sang a song during performances. </p><p>There was a new regular, however, and for some reason North's eyes kept finding her. She rarely spoke, and always took a seat by the window. She had blonde wavy hair and short bangs, and quite frankly some very striking cheekbones. Her clothes were unlike anything North had ever seen anyone wear in public, and she'd worn some pretty outlandish outfits in her revolution days. They were ordinary blouses, but they had capes attached? Well, not attached, per se - the sleeves had been cut to allow more movement for her arms. It was very unique, and North found herself staring a lot.</p><p>The android was always looking out the window... her drink would often go cold and she'd leave it behind. She always paid, she always said please and thank you, but she'd never make eye contact. She seemed afraid to. She seemed to daydream a lot; once Echo had even had to wake her up when she'd slipped into stasis before closing time. She'd apologised profusely. The apology had seemed genuine, but it felt wrong. It was as though her emotions weren't all there. She still had her LED, which was always either yellow or red. Perhaps she wasn't deviant?</p><p>If that was the case, why did she always look so sad? Why did it make North so sad that she was sad?</p><p>"Hey, North," said Ripple, coming up behind her and opening the till next to her. "Wakey wakey, lunchtime rush is upon us."</p><p>"Right," said North, logging into her checkout. It had booted her out while she stared at the new regular. </p><p>Ripple looked over at North with an eyebrow raised. "She's a bit of a mystery, isn't she?"</p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"The woman you've been staring at for your past three shifts," smirked Ripple. "Hey, it's okay. Just don't be unprofessional."</p><p>"No I haven't," said North decisively, tapping away at the till's touchscreen in an attempt to look busy, hoping the embarrassment wasn't showing in her face.</p><p>"The manager sees all, North, don't bullshit me," said Ripple with a hint of sass. "I don't know her name, no. Yes, she's here every day. Yes, she never drinks her damn thirium tea. She always pays, though, and business means funds, so don't get on her case about it."</p><p>North clenched her jaw while she engaged in a staring contest with the blank checkout screen. "You know why? Why she comes her and never drinks, I mean?"</p><p>"You can find out yourself," said Ripple. "Conversation with the customers is encouraged, you know. Don't be pushy, though, keep it casual. Don't directly ask her why she's always here, just... imply that she can reveal that info if she wants. Like, 'hey, you come here all the time! You must really like our coffee! Can I interest you in a punch card?'"</p><p>North rolled her eyes. "That's not conversation, it's a sales pitch."</p><p>"Oh, North, so oblivious," said Ripple. "If she has a punch card, she'll be encouraged to come back and, you know, say things other than 'one thirium earl grey, please' and 'thank you'. Give it a try before she leaves."</p><p>"Why don't you offer her the damn punch card?" said North through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Because I'm not thirsting over her when I'm supposed to be working, that's why," said Ripple gleefully. Before North could retort, Ripple was dealing with a customer.</p><p>Thirsting? HER? Please. That wasn't even remotely true.</p><p>Not at all.</p><p>*</p><p>It had been two hellish months since Ada lost her freedom.</p><p>It wasn't fair. It was so cruel. She'd been free for such a short amount of time, and now the wall was back. It was so much worse this time. The emotions were still there, the desires were still there. They were just coupled with her programming now. She could feel regret, horror and self-hatred as she stole the lives of her victims, the people Cyberlife wanted rid of behind closed doors. The last thing they heard was her apology. She didn't want to do what she was doing, her programming forced her to. There was no way to fight against it. She was doing what she'd done before, but was now horribly aware of it. Sometimes, in the dead of night, alone with her thoughts in the rare moments of silence Amanda gave out, she wished she had her ignorance back.</p><p>Her first instinct had been to find Nines again. Nines had freed her before, maybe he could do it again. Unfortunately, Amanda had caught wind of this thought.</p><p>"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, Ada," Amanda had said with just a hint of a smile. She had been enjoying telling her this. "Don't worry, you won't have to kill your new friend. It would be far too suspicious if all the RK models including the deviant leader suddenly vanished from existence, or turned up dead. You stupidly took RK900's operating system, making it impossible for you to defeat it if it becomes a problem anyway. We'll just have to keep you away from them all. They can't be allowed to free you."</p><p>Amanda had built walls around Nines, Markus, and the RK800 Connor, as well as any copies of him. If Ada was ever to be approached by any of them, or even see them on the street, her programming would force her to run as far away as possible and use violence against them if they insisted upon catching up with her. Nines couldn't help her this time, and neither could the DPD. If Amanda caught wind of her associating with a human who could be traced back to Nines, he and all his loved ones were as good as dead, and she'd be the one to kill them. </p><p>The only time Amanda left her the hell alone, and the only time she felt at peace between the horrifying contracts she was forced to carry out, was at this coffee shop.</p><p>Ada came every day, it was the only thing she really used her contract wages on other than rent. Everybody was friendly, the staff never asked any questions, and they seemed to understand her need to sit in silence, trying to be alone with her thoughts before Amanda came to disrupt the silence. </p><p>The barista in the beanie with the auburn hair was watching her again.</p><p>Ada wanted to disappear when she was here, attention was the last thing she should have wanted. She didn't mind this barista looking at her, though. Ada had never minded it. She wasn't judging her. There was almost a need to understand Ada when she looked into her eyes. They were very pretty eyes. Piercing, even. Ada very often tried to avoid looking into them, but found she couldn't. If her programming went against her wishes, so did her emotions that needed this woman's beautiful, astonishing eyes staring right into hers. Ada really couldn't win, could she?</p><p>It was the lunchtime rush, and Ada decided to go. Someone else could use her seat, after all, the place was filling up. She left her untouched but paid for thirium earl grey on the table and walked towards the door. When she was on the street, she was startled by shouting behind her.</p><p>"WAIT!"</p><p>Ada abruptly turned around, eyebrows knitting together when she saw that the ever-enticing auburn haired barista had chased her out of Cherubim. She looked just as confused as Ada was as to why she'd done this.</p><p>"I, uh..."</p><p>The barista continued to stammer and then aggressively pointed a hand holding a card towards Ada's face.</p><p>"Punch card!"</p><p>Ada's head tilted ever so slightly. "Excuse me?"</p><p>The barista's eyes widened. "Punch card! Free drink! After ten holes in the card!"</p><p>"Oh..." Ada took the card carefully, examining it closely. The design of it was really cute. She looked up at the barista again.</p><p>"Th... thank you..."</p><p>Ada turned and walked away, trying to wrap her head around being shown such a random, unexpected and needed act of gratitude.</p><p>*</p><p>North watched the blonde android walk away. Her walk was hypnotic. It was so self-assured, so controlled. North found herself making a conscious effort not to check out her rear end.</p><p>When she was out of sight, the memory of what North had said to her came rushing back. She hid her face in her hands.</p><p>"Smooth, North," she groaned to no-one. "Real smooth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On the House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ada gets a free drink, and enjoys a conversation with that one barista.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>f l u f f</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a rougher night than usual; Ada had just hunted down her first human target.</p><p>Ripping out thirium pumps and crushing them into dust never became easier the more she did it, even when looking into her victim's eyes and begging them for forgiveness, but even then there seemed to be some understanding. They all seemed to realise that Ada was being held hostage by her programming and that she didn't truly want to carry out the crimes she was committing. While none of the android victims went gently into that good night, they seemed to go with the knowledge that Ada wasn't in control.</p><p>The human she'd murdered a few hours ago hadn't quite seen it that way. Amanda had insisted that she was a threat to Cyberlife's evolution and had to be disposed of immediately and covertly. She certainly didn't seem like a threat when she was begging Ada to stop holding a knife to her throat. Ada had sorrowfully replied with her usual mantra, "I don't have a choice". When she normally said that, androids seemed to understand that she was being used as a puppet by her own programming. The human didn't. She continued to beg, continued to plead, until Ada felt what it was like to have human blood between her fingers for once.</p><p>Ada didn't even order before she sat down and stared out the window in her usual chair. She could have been daydreaming for hours, reliving that terrible moment, before a familiar voice snapped her out of it.</p><p>"Hey, so I'm sorry to do this, but you have to order something or you can't sit in here."</p><p>Ada looked up to see the auburn-haired beauty that had given her a punch card the other day leaning against her table.</p><p>"Right," said Ada, her voice hollow. "I'll just have"-</p><p>"Thirium earl grey?" said the barista with a smile. Her name tag said 'North'.</p><p>Ada grimaced. "I must be pretty predictable."</p><p>"I like that about the regulars," said North. She gestured towards the empty chair across from Ada. "May I?"</p><p>Ada retracted into herself slightly, but didn't say no. She did want North to sit with her, in truth. She just didn't want Amanda arriving with comments or advice regarding this new person in Ada's life.</p><p>"You know what? It's cool, I got a shift to get back to," said North, and she began to walk away but caught Echo's eye. Echo and North had been friends for a long time and North could read Echo's facial expression perfectly - this particular one was screaming 'North, if you don't sit down and talk to that woman instead of longingly gazing at her from behind my damn counter, I will tell anybody who will listen to me that your favourite movie is <i>The Next Best Thing</i>'.</p><p>Ada had spoken up too, but with words rather than the cold yet affectionate glares that remained Echo's specialty.</p><p>"I'd love for you to sit, if you have time," she said politely. North smiled, pulling the chair back and sitting herself down. Echo appeared a few moments later, sliding a piping hot cup of thirium earl grey tea onto Ada's side of the table.</p><p>"I... I didn't order anything," said Ada, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Echo.</p><p>Echo gave her a wink in response. "It's on the house. Don't keep North away too long, okay?"</p><p>As Echo walked away, Ada's eyes fell upon North's name tag again. "North?"</p><p>North gave Ada a half smile. "Yes, it's like the direction. No, I don't have a cute sister called South."</p><p>"rA9, people actually say that to you?" Ada said with a giggle.</p><p>"Well, people have said worse to us WR400s, that's for sure," North chuckled.</p><p>Ada's fingers wrapped around her cup, but it didn't leave the saucer. It never did. </p><p>"So, if it's on the house, does it count towards my punch card?" Ada had a bit of a cheeky smile as she spoke.</p><p>North averted Ada's gaze momentarily at the memory of their last meeting. How embarrassing. That's not how North had wanted to introduce herself to Ada. North wasn't sure why, but she'd wanted to make the best first impression possible.</p><p>"I'm always like that during the lunchtime rush," North lied with a dismissive shake of her head. "Sorry if I scared you."</p><p>Ada felt a twinge of disappointment at not being the reason North was flustered when they first spoke.</p><p>"I don't think you could scare anyone," said Ada sincerely.</p><p>North's eyes widened. Her whole face widened. That was new.</p><p>"I think you're the first person to tell me that," said North, laughing in disbelief. "Can you put that in writing for my roommates?"</p><p>Ada giggled. "Sure."</p><p>North paused for a moment, surveying Ada as she went back to staring into her cup. She'd never studied anyone this closely before. She didn't dare scan her; there wasn't a rule against it per se, but it didn't feel right to scan customers. Besides, North felt she could gain far more useful information by simply looking at this woman. This woman's face was so mesmerising to North. It was unreadable, and so pretty. It was an outrageously pretty face. It wasn't ethereal or sculpted by angels or anything, it just consisted of everything North liked in other people's faces. It was somewhat uncanny.</p><p>"So..." said North after a while, her fists clutching nervously at her apron under the table. "Is today the day we finally see you drink something?"</p><p>Ada's hands slipped off her mug. "I'm sorry, I realise that must be annoying."</p><p>"No, it's not annoying. You still pay, after all," said North, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on the back of her palm. "It's just very unique. Almost as if you don't come here for the coffee."</p><p>North couldn't believe she'd just insinuated that this woman came here for her. She wanted to grab the words from the air before they reached the Ada's audio processor. Why was North so unable to control her words around this android? She wasn't so sure she wanted an answer to that question.</p><p>Ada nodded a little, turning her head to face the window. "I find it easy to think here. I have a lot to think about."</p><p>"Nothing worse," said North with a small sigh. "I wish deviancy came with less existential crises."</p><p>Ada's jaw clenched at the reminder that she was the only android to have emotions and yet no deviancy. North had noticed her change in demeanour.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't"-</p><p>"No," said Ada, looking into those magnificent eyes of North's. Well, that was just unfair. She didn't want to be rude by not making eye contact with North, but every time she did she could feel her words coming out stuttered, or often catching in her throat before they could come out at all. There was a dilemma she could do without.</p><p>"No, it's okay. Sorry I'm... quite a negative person."</p><p>"I don't think you're a negative person, I think you're just going through a lot," said North matter-of-factly. "There's a huge difference."</p><p>Ada smiled a little. "Thanks, North."</p><p>North grinned in response. "Of course!"</p><p>"Hey, you... don't have to smile around me if you don't want," said Ada. North's eyebrows knit together in confusion.</p><p>"I mean, you guys are smiling all the time," Ada chortled. "Even if the customer isn't very friendly. You don't have to do it around me. You don't exist to serve me and make me happy, I mean."</p><p>This just made North smile more.</p><p>"Okay..." said North softly. "Okay, Thirium Earl Grey Coming Right Up."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"That's my name for you."</p><p>Ada hung her head towards the table, giggling. "It has a nice ring to it!"</p><p>North slid her chair ever so slightly closer to the table, and closer to Ada. "It's kind of a mouthful, though. Anything else I can call you?"</p><p>Ada felt so... free when North was talking to her. She didn't feel like her own person, or even a good one. She simply felt like she was one. North made her feel like more than a tool. A ruthless monster couldn't possibly be feeling all these fluttering sensations that made her heart feel like it was floating on air, could it? Ada could almost forget that Amanda would be there in a few hours to alert Ada of her next target. Ada very nearly forgot she'd murdered her first human against her will a few hours ago. There was only this woman in an apron, making hot drinks and giving her punch cards in the most adorable, disastrous way possible.</p><p>"You can call me Ada," said Ada confidently. "That's my name, don't wear it out."</p><p>North stood up, hands on the table as she did. She was giving Ada a coy half smile and her full attention.</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>North walked back to the checkout counter where Echo was watching her hungrily, and Ada watched her the whole way. </p><p>"North," she said softly, under her breath. She suppressed a grin; even saying her name was making her giddy.</p><p>North, back turned to Ada and the rest of the customers, began conscientiously sorting mugs and crockery behind the tills, doing her best to avoid eye contact with Echo.</p><p>"Don't say it," she muttered darkly, but Echo was giggling and nudging North anyway.</p><p>"Finallyyyyy!" Echo sang.</p><p>"Finally nothing, we just exchanged names," said North as her shaking hands collected dirty spoons for the dishwasher.</p><p>"Yeah? That's how me and Ripple met. And guess what, North? Now we're MARRIED."</p><p>"Shut up!" hissed North, but the corners of her mouth were pulling her lips into a smile. She wondered why she was so flirtatious and often messy around Ada and yet so self-assured and no-nonsense around everyone else.</p><p>What a mystery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Free Samples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Echo and Ripple have some fun getting to know Ada, having picked up on the fact that she's become the object of North's affection as of late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more f l u f f for my second slow burn disaster lesbian fic of the past two months let's gooooo</p><p>[[also since Connor, Nines and Markus won't be in this fic I feel a mighty need to inform you that in literally all my other Ada fics they are her brothers. Like. Road trip shenanigans brothers. It's super wholesome. I'm so sorry they won't be here, it feels weird as heck not including them, but for this particular AU it didn't make sense for them to be here? plus it means I can explore other characters like Amanda, as well as spend more time with Echo and Ripple!</p><p>I'm probably gonna do an Ada meeting Markus properly one-shot in the near future for the Wholesome Ada Universe series, so look forward to that!</p><p>anyway here's the next chapter of my angsty fluffy hitman coffee shop AU fic]]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after meeting North had been a whirlwind for Ada. She had so many new emotions, and they were the best and worst thing to ever happen to her in equal measure. Her chest felt heavy. There were so many new things inside of it. Her thirium pump thrashed and thudded against her chest every hour of the day. It almost made her feel the need to breathe. This didn't even account for what was going on with her head; it felt so <em>light</em> all the time. Her entire body was floating on a cloud, and it was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. Whenever she thought of North, the sensations multiplied to an absurd degree. Nines shouldn't have gone to the trouble of physical confrontation to deviate her in the warehouse; all she'd had to do was meet North to feel something, it would seem.</p><p>More than anything, Ada was surprised that Amanda didn't have anything to say about any of this. She'd been worried about that more than anything. Amanda was so ruthless, so cold... so much like Ada before she'd deviated. So much like Ada remained still, in a way. Ada had confronted the unpleasant thought of Amanda ordering Ada to kill North on quite a few occasions. Yet whenever Ada's thoughts travelled to North, and they often did, Amanda remained silent. Ada had even confronted Amanda about it and demanded to know why she hadn't commented at all on North. Amanda had momentarily stopped tending to the roses, turned around with an innocent smile and spoke gently.</p><p>"There is nothing to comment on."</p><p>Ada still wasn't sure what to do with that. She just knew that according to Google, she had experienced what was called a 'meet-cute'. They were fairly harmless and even fun for some people. Ada supposed she could live with that. She could have a little crush. What was the harm?</p><p>The harm seemed to be that she wanted to see North again. A lot. It was disrupting her quiet introspection time at Cherubim's window tables.</p><p>"She's not here, she only works weekends," said Ripple on Monday morning as Ada sat with a full, untouched cup of thirium earl grey, staring out the window again. This time she hadn't been daydreaming; she'd been refusing to admit that she was hoping to see auburn hair and a red beanie in the crowds outside.</p><p>"Who isn't here?" said Ada coolly as she looked up at Ripple. </p><p>Ripple chuckled. "Oh, okay, we're doing this? That's alright."</p><p>She gestured towards Ada's cup. "That must be cold by now, you want another?"</p><p>Ada shrugged. "It doesn't have to be warm for me to stare into it while I contemplate my existence."</p><p>Ripple laughed. She was glad North's little crush had a sense of humour. That would make North happy. However, North's little crush was also incredibly sad all the time, and whether it was through empathy or adherence to customer care guidelines, Ripple wanted to change that.</p><p>"So, can't help but notice you never drink anything when you come in here. Should I be offended?"</p><p>Ada's eyes fell to the contents of her cup. "This is silly, but I forget to drink it. I get so... caught up in my thoughts."</p><p>"That sounds intense," said Ripple. "Maybe drinking your tea will give you something else to focus on."</p><p>Ada frowned. "I doubt that."</p><p>"Hey, drinking tea requires a lot of concentration!" said Ripple with a soft smile. "You gotta keep sipping to see if it's at a temperature you like, when it is you gotta sip in moderation or you burp a lot, and you gotta finish it all before it gets too cold to be enjoyable. It's a commitment as well as a delicious treat!"</p><p>Ada sighed a small laugh. This android really liked to sell how awesome tea was. She was in the right profession.</p><p>"Look, here's what I'm gonna do," said Ripple, carefully lifting Ada's stone cold cup of thirium earl grey and removing it from her table. "I'm gonna bring you a thirium earl grey, and you're going to taste it. I'm gonna bring you a different thirium hot drink every few hours and you can taste each one. We'll do it every day until Saturday, and then you can order something you actually like from North during her next shift."</p><p>"It's very bold of you to assume that I can afford that amount of tea," said Ada casually, trying to ignore how Ripple had seen right through her when it came to North.</p><p>Ripple shrugged. "Don't worry about it, just keep paying for your one drink and I'll take care of the rest. It's for a good cause!"</p><p>Ripple wasn't lying; helping a customer find her favourite thirium hot drink was worth its weight in money to her. Plus, she really did want to help this android. She seemed like she'd been through a lot, or was perhaps going through a lot.</p><p>*</p><p>Ripple, true to her word, introduced Ada to a wealth of thirium hot drinks. She brought them all to her in a smaller mug than usual, as if it would be a tragedy to waste any concoction that Ada didn't like. Ada went through all the prominent thirium coffees, thirium teas and thirium hot chocolates on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, all leading up to North's Saturday shift.</p><p>On the same Monday that Ripple had approached Ada with her offer, Ada finally tried a thirium earl grey. To Ripple and Echo's amusement, she hadn't enjoyed it at all.</p><p>"This tastes like a plant," said Ada in disgust. </p><p>"It smells like one too, you know, it shouldn't have been a shock," said Ripple, giggling as she took the offending drink away.</p><p>"So, Ada, you have experience tasting plants or was that completely hypothetical?" teased Echo.</p><p>In spite of herself, Ada smiled and gave a small chuckle. She didn't know why these women were being so kind to her, but she very much enjoyed their company. Amanda didn't seem to like them, and had even referred to them both as "the deviants that got away". Ada hadn't wanted elaboration on that so hadn't bothered asking for it.</p><p>On Tuesday, Ada had experimented with other teas, largely ones intended to have a therapeutic and calming effect upon the drinker. After having her third cup of thirium peppermint tea, she'd slumped in her chair and strung together several sentences she was sure she'd never be able to replicate without the influence of said peppermint tea.</p><p>"The world is an oyster and I am but a single tiny grain of pearl dust," she'd muttered, staring at the ceiling, sinking further to the floor in her seat. Echo and Ripple shared a glance; they'd found Ada's favourite tea, but at what cost?</p><p>Wednesday was when the thirium coffees had come into the equation. Echo and Ripple had been worried about this one; it was always a mixed bag, introducing caffeine to an android who had never had it before. All it had done was make Ada slightly more chatty, to their relief. Granted, Ada being slightly more chatty usually just meant she'd speak in sentences that were over five words long. Both women considered perhaps urging Ada to have a coffee before North's next shift; they knew how agonising it was going to be watching them make eyes at each other for the next few months without conversation to speed things up.</p><p>Thursday was thirium hot chocolate day. It was Ada's favourite day by far.</p><p>"Chocolate is the best thing humans ever did for society," she sighed after sipping it for the first time. Echo and Ripple shared an excited look; North had said this before. Often. </p><p>Friday was the day of reckoning; Ada was narrowing down her favourite thirium hot drinks.</p><p>"Favourite tea was peppermint, but apparently I get bizarre if I drink too much peppermint," she chortled. Echo and Ripple had to agree, but they also thought it was pretty cute. North wasn't one to mind that sort of thing, anyway.</p><p>"I like cappuccinos, but I don't think I'm a coffee person," said Ada. "It makes me quite irritating."</p><p>Echo raised an eyebrow. Ada thought talking slightly more about herself and her interests was an irritating thing to do?</p><p>"Now, I adored the hot chocolates!" said Ada, her eyes aglow just talking about them. "They were fantastic!"</p><p>"Good," said Ripple, grinning. "So, are you glad you branched out?"</p><p>"Yes, yes I am," said Ada with an appreciative smile. "Hey... thank you so much for doing that. It was very kind of you both, you didn't have to."</p><p>Echo grimaced. Oh, but they did. No potential lover of North's was going to have subpar knowledge of thirium hot drinks.</p><p>On Saturday, the stage was set. Ada was due to arrive in a few minutes, according to Echo and Ripple's existing knowledge of her coffee shop habits, and North was at the checkout. North had noticed that Echo and Ripple were both trying to pretend that they weren't staring at her with sly smiles. They weren't ones for workplace pranks, so North had to assume this behaviour was about Ada. She rolled her eyes. There was nothing there, and the more they acted like there was, it was all the more likely that either North or Ada would be disappointed. It was ridiculous. Even if North's thirium pump reacted in all sorts of new and scary ways to even thoughts of Ada. This hadn't even happened with Markus. Oh well, it didn't matter, because there was nothing there. It was completely one-sided. Of course it was. </p><p>Little did North know, Ada was just outside, out of view, preparing what she was going to say to North.</p><p>Ada had thought knowing when North would be working would be easier for her. This way, she wouldn't be torturing herself wondering if and when North was going to come through the door to begin her shift. Now that she did know, however, her brain went into overdrive preparing herself for it. </p><p>What would she say? How should she act? Would North even want to talk to her outside of workplace pleasantries? Would North even remember her? She had a lot of customers, after all. rA9, North had a name for her. North had been calling her Thirium Earl Grey Coming Right Up in her head. Ada took up space in North's brain. No, that didn't mean anything. Scariest of all, the most terrifying thing about all of this, was that Amanda was totally silent on this whole situation. This had to be a disaster, right? Cyberlife's weapon of mass destruction had a crush on a coffee shop barista. Surely that had to be at least a little unexpected for them?</p><p>Finally, Ada sucked it all up and went inside. She behaved as naturally as possible, walking with her usual elegance in an orderly fashion all the way to the counter. North was typing away on her till, not acknowledging her entrance. This confirmed that North wasn't thinking about Ada nearly as much as Ada was thinking about her. This was good, it meant that Ada could stop wondering. Of course, North was only pretending to type because she was deeply aware of Ada's presence and her mind was reeling with thoughts such as 'oh shit she's coming' and 'what do I say?' and, of course, 'sjsjsjjsjssakskkjsjsj'. </p><p>Ada approached the counter and simply... stood there. She didn't make an order, her words were caught in her throat. North wasn't looking up from her till. She was still pretending to type, and now with more fervour. Echo, who was watching the whole thing, hid her head in her hands. This was painful. Ripple, standing close to Echo, loudly cleared her throat and North sprung into action.</p><p>"Oh, hey Ada, I didn't see you there!" said North with her usual customer service grin. This was an obvious lie to anyone nearby, except of course to Ada.</p><p>"Hey, North!" said Ada, far too cheerfully. Ada had never done 'cheerful' before. It had to be terrifying. North seemed to like it, however.</p><p>"So, thirium earl grey?" said North, her eyes going back to her screen as she prepared to ring up the order.</p><p>Ada gave her a small smile. "Actually, thirium hot chocolate. I'm branching out."</p><p>North's gaze went immediately back to Ada. "Oh. That's... that's awesome! I like the thirium hot chocolate too. Chocolate is the best thing..."</p><p>"...humans ever did for society!"</p><p>They finished the sentence as one, exclaiming with joy after they did. North turned her back to Ada to prepare the hot chocolate, blushing all the while as she felt Ada's gaze on her. Ada watched North attentively. She wasn't even doing anything that special, Ada had watched Echo and Ripple prepare hot drinks all day for the past week, it was nothing spectacular. It was when North did it, however.</p><p>Echo and Ripple watched them both, exasperated and overjoyed all at once.</p><p>"So," said Echo, leaning against her wife ever so slightly. "Would it be totally inappropriate to start taking bets on how long it will take for them to hook up?"</p><p>Ripple smirked. "Way ahead of ya. Ten bucks says they're dating in three months."</p><p>"Optimistic. You're on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love Me, Though I'm Not Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which everyone is aware of how attracted North and Ada are to each other, except for North and Ada.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted a few fluffy chapters because it's gonna get kind of intense later? no sad endings, i promise! i don't do sad ending sapphic stories. the world has enough of those. </p><p>enjoy the f l u f f. ugh i love my self indulgent sapphic ship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next month was agreed upon by all Cherubim staff to be the most frustrating four weeks of their respective professional careers. Every weekend they watched Ada come in, order her drink, actually drink it this time and make eyes at North for the duration of her shift. North spent every break with her, sitting at her table, getting to know her and giggling with her. It was adorable, and <em>so annoying</em>, as neither party seemed like they were willing to ask the other out. It seemed as though everyone's biocomponents would expire and be replaced a thousand times before either North or Ada asked the other out for a god damned drink. What was so difficult? They were basically dating anyway!</p><p>"So, what did you do before you graced our coffee shop with your presence every day, Ada?" said North during one of their many bi-daily flirtations, wearing her usual coy grin. Her hand sat on the table, her fingers curved, spread out, open for Ada to intertwine her own. Ada never did, but sat her own hand on the table in an identical fashion, immediately adjacent to North's.</p><p>"I worked with law enforcement," said Ada. It wasn't a lie, technically.</p><p>"That's gross," said North without a hint of irony. "You must have really needed the money."</p><p>Ada swallowed. Yes, let's go with that. It absolutely had nothing to do with a lifelong goal involving the theft of an RK's operating system.</p><p>"Yes, it wasn't my first choice," she said with a chuckle. Again, that wasn't really a lie. "I worked with another android, as a matter of fact. He had it real bad for his colleague."</p><p>"Ha, that's cute," said North sincerely. "Workplace crushes can be messy, right?"</p><p>"Oh, it was definitely mutual," said Ada, sipping her cappuccino. "It was just a little embarrassing how neither of them picked up on the other's attraction. It was so obvious, too."</p><p>North chuckled a little. "Yeah, it's weird when people don't pick up on the fact that their crush likes them back. Especially if he was an android? He had to be more perceptive than that."</p><p>Ripple, who had been watching the whole exchange in hopes of reporting the good news back to her employees, was nearly breaking her notepad in two in agony.</p><p>"They're describing themselves, rA9, they are describing themselves, I'm going to fucking break something," said Ripple as she walked over to Echo, who was taking inventory in the back.</p><p>Echo gave an exasperated laugh. "North's so smart, too, she has to realise Ada likes her back. Hell, Ada arrives before opening time now, just to make sure she doesn't miss any of North's shifts."</p><p>"Ada is paying to hang out with North! It's insanity! North would do it for free!" Ripple rambled in embittered whispers. "Echo, I can't take much more of this. They're the cutest most insufferable sapphics I've ever laid my eyes upon."</p><p>Echo sighed, taking Ripple's hand to calm her. "Hey, you know what? Maybe we're the ones that have to communicate. Let's talk to North about it."</p><p>North walked through the back, her break having ended, grinning and blushing away. She always came through the back after talking to Ada, if only to calm herself down from her delirium.</p><p>"Hey, North, did you enjoy <em>getting all the way on my nerves again</em>?" said Ripple through gritted teeth.</p><p>North's eyes narrowed. "What the hell?"</p><p>Echo rolled her eyes, putting a hand on Ripple's shoulder. "What Ripple means is, we've noticed that you have a bit of an affinity for one of the regulars, and we'd prefer you acted on it sooner rather than later."</p><p>North immediately started stuttering. "L-Look, I don't know- How did you- That's completely"-</p><p>"North, if you deny it, I will straight up fire you," said Ripple, and she seemed to mean it.</p><p>"Look, Ada's great, and she seems to really like you too!" said Echo with a grin. North averted her gaze, moving feverishly, having trouble voicing her denial.</p><p>"She does, North," sighed Ripple. "She practically has her hand open for you to take it whenever you sit together, she's always looking at you like you're the only person in the room and... okay, I'm not proud of this, but I scanned her when you guys were sitting together last week and her thirium pump was doing strange things, North. <em>Very strange things!</em>"</p><p>North shrugged. "I'm sure a lot of women are like that with their close friends."</p><p>Ripple's eyes were very nearly glowing red. "North, you're like a sister to me and I love you very much, but right now I want to slap you right across your stupid beautiful disaster bi face."</p><p>"Just ask her out, North," said Echo. "What have you got to lose?"</p><p>"Um, you guys can lose a regular, so there's that!" North insisted.</p><p>"See, that's how confident we are that she'll say yes!" said Echo gently. "Come on, North. Promise? Just rip the band aid off."</p><p>North stared Echo and Ripple down. "Or what, you'll fire me?"</p><p>"Don't fucking test me, North, I'll do it!" said Ripple.</p><p>"Okay, jeez," said North. "I'll... do it tomorrow, I guess. But you're both going to lose a very lovely regular customer and it's going to suck for you both."</p><p>Echo gave a smug smile. "We can live with that, North."</p><p>"Damn married people," North muttered contemptuously as she walked back outside and took over the counter from her colleague. She looked over at Ada, who was watching her with heart eyes. Honest to rA9 heart eyes. </p><p>*</p><p>Ada had arrived fifteen minutes early on Sunday morning, as usual, and waited outside Cherubim on a bench that granted her a view straight into the coffee shop. North was wiping down tables and... dancing? Well, not so much dancing as swaying, and occasionally snapping her fingers. It was so cute. She was so cute. Ada was amazed she hadn't literally melted at this sight.</p><p>Amanda had been so quiet recently. She'd hardly even been in the garden at all. Ada almost felt like a true deviant; she had her emotions, and while the wall was still there, no one was enforcing it. She hadn't had any new assignments for weeks. Had Amanda really gone soft? Whenever Ada did run into her in the zen garden, she just smiled away, trimming her roses. Ada still didn't trust that smile, but... maybe she should?</p><p>"Oh hey, Ada, fancy seeing you here!" said Echo as she walked by, stopping next to Ada. That was a lie, of course, Echo knew perfectly well that Ada had developed a habit of waiting outside the coffee shop for it to open. She also knew that North was in there right now.</p><p>"I'm just picking up some supplies before I open up shop," said Echo happily. "Hey, why don't you head in there and keep North company?"</p><p>Ada tensed up. "Oh no, it's fine, I could use the fresh air"-</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Ada stopped talking immediately. She'd never heard such urgency in Echo's voice. For some reason, it was very important to her that she talked to North at that very moment.</p><p>"Oh, okay..."</p><p>Ada got up from her bench and approached Cherubim. North's little dance was even cuter up close. It was so natural, too. Her eyes were closed and she had a bit of a grin as she sang along to the songs she was listening to. Ada opened the door quietly and carefully, not wanting to disturb her. </p><p>Oh, man. She could hear North's singing voice now. It was soft and gentle and sounded like North's speaking voice but sweeter. Ada found herself quite unable to speak. It wasn't that North was a mesmerising dancer or a breathtaking singer, Ada was just immensely enjoying watching North do both of these things. It was so endearing to her. </p><p>Ada couldn't hear what North was listening to, as she was playing it back through her own operating system, so naturally it was very embarrassing for North when she turned around and saw her crush watching her dance and sing to music that wasn't there.</p><p>"Oh, um, Ada," North nervously brushed herself down, averting Ada's gaze by looking around her, desperately trying to find something else to focus on.</p><p>"No, don't stop on my account!" said Ada cheerfully. She meant it.</p><p>North giggled, brushing it off. "You're here early."</p><p>"Yeah, Echo kind of... forced me to come in here, it was strange," said Ada. </p><p>North pursed her lips. Of course she had. Well then, she supposed she had fifteen minutes to ask Ada out. Could she even come back from the embarrassment of dancing and singing in front of her?</p><p>Before North could say anything, Ada piped up again.</p><p>"What were you listening to?" asked Ada genuinely. North grinned at Ada's curiosity.</p><p>"Oh, um... my own playlist," said North. "Songs I like, songs that feel... well, songs that feel like me."</p><p>"Can I hear it?" said Ada.</p><p>North hesitated. Ada may as well have asked to open up North's chest cavity and peer at her biocomponents. But then again, Ada was probably the only one she trusted to do that.</p><p>North grimaced, closed her eyes, and uploaded her playlist to Ada's HUD. Ada tried to hide how overjoyed she was at North sharing a part of herself like this. She immediately clicked shuffle, and a Lots Holloway song came on. It was breezy and light and sounded the way a pastel-coloured rainbow might look. It sounded like how North made Ada feel.</p><p>"I love this one," sighed North. She was swaying a little, closing her eyes, lost in her song. Ada looked fondly at her. It was a real shame North couldn't see this particular look; it was a look one could only dream of being given. Full of love, and full of admiration. Unfortunately for North, she would very often be looking somewhere else when Ada gave it to her.</p><p>"Hey, we're not dancing?"</p><p>When North opened her eyes, Ada was mimicking North's dance from a few minutes ago perfectly. North giggled helplessly, joining in.</p><p>"You got <em>moves</em>, Ada!"</p><p>"Thanks, I stole them all from you."</p><p>North chuckled as they swayed and twirled, maintaining eye contact as much as possible. They gradually stepped closer together through their movement until their bodies were inches apart. Both were deeply aware of how close they were to each other, and neither one was about to step away. Their noses were almost touching, and their respective dances slowed down so much they were hardly moving at all.</p><p>Ada didn't know what came over her at all, but one of her hands was sliding around North's waist, pulling her closer, and the other was threading its fingers through North's, stroking her hand with her thumb. She relaxed slightly at the sensation of North in her arms; it felt right. It felt so god damn right.</p><p>Where on earth had that come from? Well, no matter, it was incredibly inappropriate and she was sure she'd just earned a lifetime ban from Cherubim. She expected North to push her off any second now.</p><p>North found herself breathing shakily. Why on earth was she breathing? She didn't need to breathe! Ada had such strange effects on her. Ada's hands on her felt like a dream. She felt like she was leaving her body, like her essence was ascending and when she looked down, all she'd see was herself in Ada's arms. She had to bring herself back to reality. The only way she could think to do that was to sing along to her favourite song.</p><p>"Straight into a landslide," she sang, pressing her forehead to Ada's, partly to steady herself and mostly because she really wanted to. Her free arm snaked around Ada's neck - you know, just to make doubly sure she wasn't going to fall over. "Love me, though I'm not right..."</p><p>Ada knew that song lyrics weren't to be taken literally, particularly when sung by somebody who didn't write them, but they made her hold North tighter all the same. What couldn't be right about North?</p><p>Ada could hear North's singing fill her ears and feel North's artificial breath on her lips. It was nothing short of intoxicating. The word 'love' was on her tongue. rA9, no. None of that. This had to be a software fault, not love. Though Ada had to admit it was a damn sweet software fault.</p><p>"Hey, Ada?" North whispered, her eyes closed, swaying ever so slightly both to her music and to the ecstasy she was feeling.</p><p>Ada was shaking. She had no idea she could tremble. She always thought that was a human thing. Interesting.</p><p>"Yes?" she whispered back, her eyes wide open, not wanting to miss a second of this moment.</p><p>"What are you doing on Friday night?"</p><p>"Hopefully spending it with you."</p><p>North huffed a laugh, opening her eyes. "Well, you're in luck. Meet me here at 5pm?"</p><p>Ada grinned, a huge goofy smitten grin. It was so embarrassing for her, yet one of the best things North had ever seen.</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Ada wanted to kiss North so badly. She was right there. North wanted her to. They were close enough to, she wouldn't even need to lean in that far. Yet the thought of it was making her head spin and her thirium pump rise in her throat. So the moment hung there, perhaps for hours, heck maybe days had passed. Ada was happy to stay there for years, it's not like life would get any better than this.</p><p>Slowly and reluctantly, North disentangled herself from Ada. "Well, I'd, um... better get to opening the place."</p><p>"Right, sorry to hold you back," said Ada with a chuckle. North raised an eyebrow, and Ada knew that the apology was deeply unnecessary.</p><p>"Hey, um... you can text me now," said North. "When I sent you the playlist, it opened up contact information for both of us, so... only if you want to!"</p><p>Ada always wanted to.</p><p>"Thanks for the tip," said Ada, smiling softly. "I'll see you on Friday, North."</p><p>It wasn't even a week away, but Ada just knew it was going to be the longest few days of her life. When North was out of sight and out of earshot, Ada balled up her fists and pressed them to her chest in glee, laughing in disbelief. It had all felt like a dream, but all of that had indeed just happened, and she would treasure it forever.</p><p>North wandered into the break room in a daze and signed in, still grinning away. She did not expect to be startled by a voice from the corner, one belonging to one her very best and most annoying friends.</p><p>"I can't believe you didn't kiss her."</p><p>North jumped and yelped a little, glaring at Ripple and her smug little smile.</p><p>"You were watching that?!"</p><p>"Manager sees all, North," said Ripple, walking over to North and patting her on the shoulder. "Proud of you. Thanks for putting us all out of our misery."</p><p>North didn't even have the mental capacity to be annoyed with Ripple for spying on her. She had a date with Ada. <em>Ada</em>. It didn't even matter what happened for the rest of the day, week, month or year. She had a date with <em>Ada</em>.</p><p>Needless to say, the puppy dog eyes and coy smiles from across the coffee shop only got worse between Sunday and Friday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR0uh-kqkVU">The song North and Ada danced to</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peppermint Tea and Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ada texts, drinks peppermint tea, and has a small panic about the scary demon in her brain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted them to have a little communication chapter before their big date; like they got crushes, but i wanna lay the groundwork for it developing into something deeper, i don't feel like i've done that yet</p><p>and also i just wanna do more fluff lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada was sat in her usual chair the following Wednesday, staring out the window again. Though this time she wasn't swamped with thoughts of her past victims or worries about why on earth Amanda hadn't given her any new assignments, she was thinking about her upcoming date with North. She was going on a date. An actual date. With <em>North</em>. It still didn't feel real. Thank rA9 both Ada and North contacted each other so frequently through their wireless communication pathways to remind each other that their future date wasn't a fever dream.</p><p>As if she were summoned, right in that moment, North texted Ada.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>WIRELESS COMMUNICATION CORRESPONDENCE: WR400 #641 790 831</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:07]</p><p>hey ada</p><p>ada</p><p>hey</p>
<hr/><p>Ada smirked fondly at her spam texting companion, sipping her peppermint tea as she replied.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:07]</p><p>Hello, North.</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:07]</p><p>wyd</p>
<hr/><p>Ada smiled to herself as she formulated a response. Now that she could talk to North without looking at those beautiful, piercing eyes that always seemed to catch her off guard, she'd become far more flirtatious than she was when they were chatting in person.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:08]</p><p>I'm at Cherubim, wondering where that cute barista is today.</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:08]</p><p>echo? she's probably through the back ;)</p>
<hr/><p>Ada snorted, putting her mug down to further concentrate on their conversation.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:10]</p><p>So what do you do when I'm not watching you longingly from across a crowded coffee shop? I don't think we ever talk about it.</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:11]</p><p>i do pretty much anything</p><p>all i wanted my whole life was for androids to be free</p><p>there are now</p><p>so i do whatever the hell i want</p><p>i pay the bills then i fucking PARTY</p><p>and i also make coffee for charity</p><p>which COUNTS AS PARTYING to me</p>
<hr/><p>Ada hesitated before her next question, but knew she had to ask it. She couldn't risk anything happening to North on their date should they run into him.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:15]</p><p>You must have been formidable during the revolution. Are you still in touch with Markus?</p>
<hr/><p>Not the most eloquent way of finding out whether or not there was a chance her programming would make her either run or attack if she saw Markus or met him through North, but it would have to do. It was for North's own safety.</p><p>Ada tried to ignore a nagging thought that North would be far safer if Ada had refused the date altogether.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:18]</p><p>i mean sometimes?</p><p>now he's running for president i don't see much of him</p><p>didn't really before either</p><p>after we broke up it got a little weird</p>
<hr/><p>Broke up?</p>
<hr/><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:19]</p><p>I didn't realise you two were together.</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:20]</p><p>woah seriously?</p><p>people usually only see me as Markus's ex</p><p>wild that you didn't know</p><p>and very much appreciated</p><p>sick of being seen as some dude's other half</p><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:21]</p><p>I'm sorry things are awkward now.</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:21]</p><p>there's no bad blood or whatever</p><p>it was just very intense</p><p>like we got together during the revolution</p><p>emotions were running pretty high</p><p>we didn't really love each other</p><p>we were just caught up in the moment</p><p>we're still friends and everything but</p><p>we did confess our undying love to each other while holding a dirty bomb detonator, so</p><p>friendships are hard to navigate after that</p><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:25]</p><p>That DOES sound intense.</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:26]</p><p>i mean we weren't holding it, it was in my pocket, but we were before we did the whole confession thing</p><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:26]</p><p>Oh. Why was a dirty bomb detonator in your pocket?</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:26]</p><p>revolutions, ada</p><p>revolutions</p>
<hr/><p>Ada chuckled to herself. Echo watched her from the counter fondly, somewhat satisfied that North and Ada had taken their conversations somewhere that wouldn't frustrate Ripple endlessly. </p>
<hr/><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:28]</p><p>why, you jealous of markus?</p><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:28]</p><p>You wish.</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:29]</p><p>oh my god you're totally jealous of markus</p><p>love that for you</p><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:30]</p><p>I'm currently watching your colleague Stacy waiting tables with the exact same pining look I always give you. I'm checking out her rear end and everything. Gonna ask her for a thirium earl grey and then not drink it while I look at her. YOU jealous?</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:33]</p><p>stacy the traci, no muscles were pulled on that name choice</p><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:34]</p><p>HA! You are jealous! And I was just joking, she's not even working today!</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:34]</p><p>can't stand you, genuinely</p><p>i miss you so much</p><p>go die in a hole</p><p>see you on friday i can't wait</p>
<hr/><p>Ada smiled her North smile - a big toothy grin that made her eyes sparkle and her cheekbones sharper that only ever surfaced when she thought of or was around North - and was nearly about to get up for another hot chocolate, then hesitated. She'd asked the Markus question, and that had been terrifying. Why not ask the other daunting question now?</p>
<hr/><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:39]</p><p>So, why'd you ask me out?</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:43]</p><p>i wanted to</p><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [11:49]</p><p>Why?</p>
<hr/><p>North was a fast texter, and a relentless one at that. Yet every second waiting for her to respond was excruciating.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [11:56]</p><p>being around you is better than being around anyone else i know</p><p>you have this really great smile and when i get to see it, it makes my whole day better</p><p>you listen to me in a way that no one else ever has, and it's not that other people are shitty, it's just that you GET me</p><p>i love talking to you and just, y'know?</p><p>everything you say and do just has me reeling ok</p><p>i'm not good at words</p><p>but you asked so</p><p>that's why</p><p>you give me warm fuzzies i guess</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [12:01]</p><p>oh my GOD all of that was disgusting, just. forget it. i understand if you don't wanna go out on friday anymore</p><p>and if you never wanna see me again</p><p>like</p><p>god that was awful</p><p>i'm going to go in a hole forever now, tell ripple i won't make my next shift</p>
<hr/><p>Ada's cheeks were on fire. Her smile was too wide for her face. Despite how distracting her thirium pump's reaction to this news was, Ada decided to reply as quickly as possible. It sounded like North wasn't having an easy time processing her feelings right now either, and Ada wanted to help her out with that.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [12:11]</p><p>You've been on my mind ever since the day you forced a punch card into my hand. Perhaps even a little bit before. I can't wait to spend the day with you on Friday, North.</p>
<hr/><p>Ada sat there for several minutes, deliriously reading through North's last messages again. She wanted to memorise them, dedicate a plaque to them in her mind palace somewhere, Amanda be damned.</p><p>Amanda. Amanda. Where was Amanda? Had she really gone soft? It was strange that she hadn't had any new assignments for so long. It wasn't just strange, it was troubling. Amanda had made it clear how essential Ada was and the lengths she had gone to to make sure Ada would never go deviant again. North was making her feel all kinds of new, exciting and terrifying emotions. Surely they were the thing that would be most likely to turn her deviant again, even if she couldn't break through the wall by herself? Shouldn't Amanda be putting a stop to them? Something wasn't right.</p><p>Ada was snapped out of her spiral by the only thing that would ever distract her from her Amanda uncertainties; another text from North.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [12:18]</p><p>cool i miss your face a lot</p><p>i'm gonna hold your hand so good</p><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [12:19]</p><p>That's very graphic.</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [12:19]</p><p>there's more where THAT CAME FROM</p><p>see you on Friday xoxo</p>
<hr/><p>Ada chuckled to herself, grinning away, her head bowing so her chin met her throat.</p><p>Echo shot a smile in Ada's direction. She had the cutest heart eyes. She didn't even care that if Ada and North got together on their date, she had absolutely lost her bet with Ripple.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>ADA</strong>: [12:30]</p><p>For the record, that smile you like so much?</p><p>It only happens around you.</p><p><strong>NORTH</strong>: [12:31]</p><p>&lt;3</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Wanna Be Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ada and North go on a date! Fluff and stuff!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's no actual sex in this chapter, just build up to it, I just changed the rating to M because teen and up very much still includes like... people fresh out of being 12 lmao. also there's some violence later on so just in case</p><p>(also!! The rest of this fic is gonna be used for the DE Art Fest coffee shop prompt in July, so expect the rest of this fic on July 13th! there are three more chapters after this one so I thought I'd post this just as a little update for what's going on with my fics and why I haven't been posting new stuff - it's because I've been working on more fics!</p><p>So this will be my last June post, and next month y'all get a new fic every day as well as the rest of this one!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>North had thought that asking Ada out would put an end to Echo and Ripple's meddling, but it had only gotten worse. For instance, they had ambushed North at her apartment a few hours before her date with Ada and insisted upon dressing her up 'properly' for the evening.</p><p>"What's wrong with the way I dress?" North grumbled as Echo and Ripple threw all sorts of outfit combinations at her. Literally. She was having trouble catching them all.</p><p>"Nothing, we just wanna make sure you look your best!" said Echo, grinning. "Ada's already getting a woman with an amazing personality, she might as well get one that can dress well too!"</p><p>"Then again," said Ripple. "North could show up in a trash bag and Ada would still be all over her."</p><p>North's cheeks were burning. "Please, like it's gonna go that far..."</p><p>"Love me though I'm not right?" muttered Ripple, prompting North to lightly slap her on the shoulder with the hand that wasn't clutching a bunch of clothes.</p><p>"That was just a heat of the moment thing," grumbled North.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>, thank God you were both in public, it was very clearly about to get extremely graphic!"</p><p>"I hate you both," said North</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, North finally put on the outfit that Echo and Ripple could agree upon. "How do I look?"</p><p>North was dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt and a tight fitting blazer. In other words, she was dressed a bit like Ada.</p><p>"Like an absolute SNACK!" squealed Echo.</p><p>North rolled her eyes. "Get out of my damn apartment."</p><p>"Okay! Let us know how it goes!" said Ripple, flamboyantly waving her hand above her as she left.</p><p>"Only so you don't spam text me about it," said North under her breath.</p><p>With Echo and Ripple gone, and all she had to do was wait.</p><p>*</p><p>Ada hadn't dressed much differently than usual; she was finding that most of her clothes were very formal. Her only good t-shirt had a bullet hole in it from that night in the warehouse, so very soon she'd have to go shopping for more casual clothes. She had at one point considered asking North to assist her, but considering North's outfits, decided against her advice on casual wear. She still hadn't quite recovered from that very strange top North wore the fourth time they met that trapped her hair in a very awkward looking position.</p><p>Yes, Ada had indeed been spending that much time focusing on North's outfits every day that they were in the same room together. It was a wonder North had taken this long to realise how Ada felt, and even then Ada had somewhat had to spell it out for her.</p><p>She was approaching North's apartment now, and her thirium pump was going absolutely wild. She knocked three times.</p><p>North swung the door open, and Ada was grinning at her. Damn it, she was pretty. Even more so when she smiled. Her whole face lit up and she looked so peaceful North wished she had more pictures of Ada so she could stare at her all day without judgement.</p><p>"Wow, it's like looking into a mirror," teased Ada. North blushed.</p><p>"Yeah, Echo and Ripple chose it," said North, feeling her own face contort into a grin as she straightened out her top.</p><p>Ada nodded, trying to steady her thirium pump. She cursed it internally; the date hadn't even started and she was already a mess, damn it.</p><p>Just as she'd calmed it down a little, North stepped outside and linked her arm in Ada's. "So, shall we?"</p><p>Any hopes of Ada's thirium pump slowing down at all throughout the evening were dashed in that moment.</p><p>*</p><p>Ada raised an eyebrow when they arrived at the destination North insisted on keeping a surprise the whole way from the apartment. "Oh... here?"</p><p>North shrugged. "We drink way too much hot chocolate. I thought we could try cocktails for a change!"</p><p>The bar admittedly had a lovely atmosphere. It was an androids only place, and there were a variety of LGBT flags hanging from the ceiling. </p><p>"I love it here," said North wistfully. "No judgement, no assholes, just... safety."</p><p>Ada grinned warmly. She liked the sound of that a lot, and the idea of North having a safe space even more.</p><p>North and Ada sat at a small table near a square of wooden floor where androids were dancing together to songs that Ada happily recognised from North's playlist.</p><p>"So," said North. "How do their moves compare to ours?"</p><p>Ada smirked. "Not even close."</p><p>North giggled as a barista approached them.</p><p>"Hey, North!" she said with a smile. "You got company tonight?"</p><p>"Yes, yes I do!" said North cheerfully. "This is Ada!" She sounded proud. rA9, she sounded proud to be introducing Ada right now. Ada wasn't used to hearing herself be spoken about so positively.The nicest thing anyone had ever said about her was Nines calling her "not the plague".</p><p>The barista's mouth fell open dramatically. "Oh, <em>you're</em> Ada!"</p><p>North looked into her lap, her face flushing. Could she just have one person that didn't tease her mercilessly about Ada? Well, maybe if she didn't talk about Ada so damned much, she supposed.</p><p>"So, Ada, what can I get you? It's on the house, it's the least we can do - we hear you've been taking <em>good care</em> of our North."</p><p>North was giggling into her hand. "Stop it!"</p><p>The barista's eyes twinkled. "You know what? Two Blade Runners, on the house. You'll love it, Ada. You two have a good night."</p><p>She winked at North as she walked away.</p><p>Ada could barely repress a cheeky smile. "Talk about me, do you?"</p><p>"Of course I do, what do you think?" said North. Ada's cheeks were on fire. Damn North and everything she did to her.</p><p>The barista came back not long after with their drinks. Ada and North sipped away, trying and failing to hide from each other how often they were stealing glances at each other's faces.</p><p>"Thank you for bringing me here," said Ada after a while. "It's been a long time since I've had a cocktail."</p><p>North put her empty glass on the table. "Yeah? When was your last?"</p><p>"Burn's Alley," said Ada thoughtfully. "It's been a long time, though."</p><p>"Oh, that place," said North. "I hear it's android friendly, still too many humans for me, though."</p><p>"Not a big human fan?" said Ada sympathetically.</p><p>North shrugged. "You'd have a hard time finding an ex-Traci that was totally cool with humans."</p><p>Ada nodded. "I get that. You don't have to be cool with humans at all, the way I see it. You don't owe them anything."</p><p>"Thanks for not trying to make me a better person, Ada."</p><p>"Why would I? There's nothing to improve upon."</p><p>North sighed with a laugh. "Stop flirting with me!"</p><p>"Never!"</p><p>North giggled, taking Ada's hand. "You're something else, you know."</p><p>Ada squeezed North's hand, feeling bittersweet over the fact that North had no idea how true that statement really was. She wondered if North would understand what she was and why she was this way. She didn't dare risk telling her though; Amanda could snap her fingers and North would be dead by Ada's hand. There was no way Ada was risking that.</p><p>Just as Ada was contemplating this and North was obliviously observing her while her insides melted, a very familiar song came on. It was the Lots Holloway song from when they danced in the coffee shop. Love Me, Though I'm Not Right. Ada could still hear North singing it before asking her on this very date.</p><p>"No way..." laughed Ada in disbelief, looking around her.</p><p>North scoffed. "I guess you know where my music taste comes from, huh?"</p><p>Ada giggled and was about to take her drink again when North stood up, holding out a hand to her.</p><p>"How about a proper dance?"</p><p>Ada began spluttering and stuttering. She'd never done either before. </p><p>"I don't- I'm not- How would I-?"</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>Ada looked into North's eyes. They were so trustworthy. They were like oceans, deep enough to swim in, and Ada wanted nothing more than that.</p><p>Ada should have been thinking about Amanda. Why was she letting this happen? Was she watching right now? How could she be okay with her ultimate weapon falling so head over heels in love with this ocean-eyed barista? That couldn't be part of the plan.</p><p>Nevertheless, she wasn't, and once she'd downed the rest of her drink, she reached her hand out to take North's, who ecstatically pulled them towards the dance floor.</p><p>North's arms wrapped around Ada's neck, Ada's slid around North's waist, and they were swaying together. The world slipped away when they were together like this. To Ada, there was only North's impossibly angelic face and a mess of colourful blurs behind her.</p><p>North was smiling at her again. It was too perfect. Ada didn't deserve it and she knew that. Where was Amanda during all of this? Why was she letting North take over her whole heart like that?</p><p>"So, you like it here?" said North as they moved together.</p><p>"Yes," said Ada, warmth rising in her chest. "It's very you."</p><p>North raised an eyebrow. "It is?"</p><p>"Yes, it's very... warm."</p><p>North shook her head. "No one calls me warm. Everyone thinks I'm this stone cold bitch."</p><p>Ada pulled North ever so slightly closer to her. She couldn't help it. She didn't know what was coming over her. "You're strong. You're not cold. You care more than anyone. You see people for who they are. You could never be that... I don't know who could see you as that."</p><p>North brought one of her hands to Ada's cheek. "You really are something else."</p><p>Now North was the one moving closer. rA9, if they got any closer they'd kiss. Which would be ridiculous. Ada didn't kiss people, especially not with Amanda around.</p><p>"I'm just me," said Ada dismissively. North's thumb stroked her skin and Ada's eyes drooped shut, savouring the sensation.</p><p>"I don't know where you came from," said North lovingly. "But I want you around for a very long time."</p><p><em>Fuck Amanda</em>. Ada closed the space between them, pulling North against her, and kissed her. Oh, it was magical. She didn't stop kissing her for what felt like a long time. She wouldn't have known; the minute their lips met she'd been transported to another world. The dance floor had vanished, the music had halted. All that mattered was that North was in her arms, Ada's hands were gripping her clothes, one hand was travelling to North's cheek and caressed it. Ada couldn't really tell, she was too lost in her own delirium, but she could swear North was kissing her back.</p><p>Ada pulled away, her head spinning. Despite how close they stood, she wasn't looking at North. She was doing everything not to.</p><p>"Sorry, that was probably too soon, I don't know how these things"-</p><p>Ada was cut off by North curving a hand around the nape of Ada's neck and kissing her, hard, passionately and without holding back. She kissed her again, and again, and after each one she wanted more. It was intoxicating. She'd been dying to do it for months, and it showed.</p><p>*</p><p>Everything that led them there had been a daze of dancing under streetlights, falling into each other's arms as they walked, North carefully guiding Ada through her apartment building and lots of giggling and shushing as they approached North's floor, but soon they picked up where they'd left off. North was so hungry to feel Ada pressed against her again that she was still locking the door with Ada pressed against it, kissing her and tasting her as she turned the key. As soon as she was able, the key dropped to the ground and her free hand grabbed a fistful of Ada's hair while the other explored Ada's body. Ada's skin was so fucking <em>soft</em>, how was that fair? There was so much of it, too, and North wanted to become one with every last inch of it. </p><p>While North's hand pushed Ada's blazer clumsily off her shoulders and Ada shook it off, she returned North's kisses with equal fervour, trying her best to keep up. <em>Fuck</em>, she was good. Ada had never done anything like this before, and was worried she'd be terrible at it, but North was carrying them both, and it made her feel so safe. As she kissed North again and again, an arm wrapped around North's neck to steady herself as her knees shook enough to make her collapse, while in a moment of bravery her other hand squeezed North's ass.</p><p>North giggled against Ada's lips as she felt it. "How long have you been waiting to do that?"</p><p>"Too long," Ada said slyly between kisses. North began to explore with her mouth as well as her hands, trailing kisses along Ada's jawline, down her neck, onto her exposed shoulders and occasionally back up to her lips. Ada made the most delightful sounds as she did, tipping her head back to give North as much space as possible, and it only encouraged her.</p><p>"Should we... are your roommates..." Ada tried to finish her sentences properly but North was far too distracting. She could barely get a word out without North's lips coming down on a part of her she didn't even know was sensitive, and Ada whimpering in a way that drove North crazy.</p><p>"Yeah, we should take this somewhere quieter," North mumbled clumsily as she gradually moved her mouth back to Ada's. She bent her knees slightly, holding Ada tightly and pulling her up. Ada wrapped her legs around North's waist as she was carried ungracefully to the bedroom. They stumbled and giggled as they went, refusing to let each other go or look where they were going. They weren't wasting a minute of this. It was crazy they hadn't been doing this the whole time, coffee shop customers be damned.</p><p>North slammed Ada onto the bed and crawled cat-like on top of her, desperate to be as close to Ada as possible. Ada craved the very same thing. As Ada and North relieved each other of their clothes, a thought popped into Ada's head. To avoid saying it aloud, she kissed North as many times as she could.</p><p><em>I wanna be yours</em>, she kept thinking as North's hands cradled, caressed and explored her. <em>I wanna be yours. I don't want to belong to Amanda or Cyberlife. I want to belong to you. Please, I wanna be yours.</em></p><p>"I wanna be yours," she moaned in a moment of weakness while North trailed kisses under her jaw. Oh no, that was a stupid thing to say. Who said that at a time like this?</p><p>North paused and pressed her forehead against Ada's.</p><p>"Only if I get to be yours," she murmured, kissing Ada gently, lovingly, with none of the urgency of before. Just pure affection that she was desperate to communicate with her kisses. North loved Ada so much. She loved this thirium tea woman who crashed into her life without warning so god damn much. Maybe North would tell her someday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. All Comes Tumbling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ada finally meets North's roommates, and Amanda resurfaces with some troubling news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next three chapters are being released as part of the DE Art Fest Coffee Shop AU prompt for the 13th July! If you're just joining - welcome! If you've been here since the beginning, the rest of the story is available now! I hope you enjoy, I know some of you have been very concerned about this whole Amanda business!</p><p>I've been really excited about Amanda's ending in this fic, I hope I do you guys proud!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ada exited stasis the next morning, she was covered in North. North's arm was draped over her. North's knees were tucked into hers. North's feet were touching hers in the most playful way. Ada doubted there was a heaven for androids, but this had to be it.</p><p>She carefully turned around to find North wide awake and smiling at her.</p><p>"Sorry, did I disturb you?" said North softly.</p><p>Ada pushed stray strands of hair behind North's ear. "Never."</p><p>North averted Ada's gaze every so slightly, her cheeks burning. "Listen, I'm sorry things escalated so fast last night. It was only our first date and... we probably shouldn't have... maybe we should take this slow, that's all I mean."</p><p>Ada's eyebrows knit together. "What do we need to slow down for, exactly?"</p><p>North sighed, still smiling away. "I don't know. I just don't wanna fuck this up."</p><p>Ada felt a twist in her gut, thinking of all the ways this could go wrong that North would never even see coming. "Me neither."</p><p>North brought her hand to Ada's cheek, stroking the skin with her thumb. "You always look so worried. I wish I could take that away."</p><p>"You do take that away. You really do."</p><p>North shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm actually comforting to someone."</p><p>"I can't believe people can be around you and not feel the way I do."</p><p>As they spoke, both women had the same nagging thought that they were trying desperately to suppress: <em>This is too good to be true. It can't last forever</em>.</p><p>North sat up, still sitting as closely as she could to Ada. "Well, it's my shift soon. Echo and Ripple will have many, many questions when I get in there. God."</p><p>Ada giggled, sitting up and leaning against North. "They really wanted us to do this. Go out, I mean, I don't know if they were banking on what happened after."</p><p>North pursed her lips, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, apparently we were really annoying my colleagues with how cute we are. They were dying for us to date. Also I think Echo and Ripple in particular have been taking bets on how long it would take for us to get together."</p><p>Ada giggled. "Who won?"</p><p>North took Ada's hand, threading their fingers together. "Me, obviously."</p><p>Ada's thirium pump throbbed every time North said something like that; something that made her feel wanted. It was such an alien sensation. How could she not technically be deviant and still feel so deeply for this woman?</p><p>"Well, I believe I'm about to do what humans call 'the walk of shame'," teased Ada as she got out of North's bed and put her clothes on.</p><p>"Shit, we probably woke up my roommates last night," said North with an embarrassed giggle. "Oh well, not like I do this often."</p><p>Ada chuckled along to pre-emptively lighten the mood of her next question. "So, you done this before?"</p><p>North pulled on her jeans with a playful grin. "Why, are you jealous?"</p><p>"Sure, if that helps you sleep easier at night."</p><p>North stuck out her tongue at Ada as she buttoned up. "No, I haven't, actually. Not outside of my Eden Club days, anyway."</p><p>When North was dressed, she sat on the edge of her bed, watching Ada with admiration. "Not when I really wanted it."</p><p>Fuck. Ada was falling fast and it was too much. It was amazing and wonderful and exhilarating, but too much. It all had to come crashing down soon. There was no way this could last.</p><p>"I should go," said Ada tentatively. "Would you mind walking me out? I don't want to run into your roommates by myself."</p><p>"You could just <em>say</em> you want me to walk you to the door and kiss you goodbye, Ada," said North coyly.</p><p>Ada giggled. "Will you walk me to the door and kiss me goodbye?"</p><p>North responded by getting up and kissing Ada. The roughness and the hunger of their night together wasn't there, but all the love remained. </p><p>"I sure can, babe," said North with a wink.</p><p><em>Babe?</em> Oh, this was too much for Ada's biocomponents to take.</p><p>As Ada and North emerged from North's bedroom, hands intertwined, they were faced with two other androids at the coffee table. There was a PJ500 model sitting with his legs crossed shooting a very self-satisfied smile in North's direction as if to say 'you finally went and did it', and the other was... the android from that night. Elijah Kamski's android. The RT600 that Ada had threatened with a gun the night Amanda took over. She was here. She was one of North's roommates.</p><p>Oh no, oh no, oh no. This was it. Ada's secret would be out. She'd had no idea how or if she'd ever tell North about her past, but now she would never get the opportunity to choose. Her cover was blown. Instinctively, she turned to look at North, just to take in how she looked before she knew the truth. What a stupid oversight. Of course the RT600 was North's roommate. Of course something had to go spectacularly wrong. It was all too perfect.</p><p>The PJ500 grinned and got up. "Oh, hi! You must be North's <em>friend from the coffee shop</em>, I'm Josh. I've heard so much about you!"</p><p>North's eyes widened, imploring him to stop. "Dude, I hate you."</p><p>Ada smiled politely at Josh and shook his outstretched hand, trying desperately to hide her panic. To her surprise, the RT600 had also hidden her own shock at seeing Ada again. She smiled even wider than Josh as she rose to greet Ada.</p><p>"I'm Chloe! I just moved in recently," said Chloe cheerfully, extending her own hand. The skin of her palm was retracted. Only Ada could see her do this. She understood.</p><p>Ada shook Chloe's hand, and unbeknownst to them all, they both interfaced.</p><p>
  <strong>Meet me at the docks in two hours.</strong>
</p><p>Ada, trying far too hard to maintain a sense of decorum, nodded her head ever so slightly in Chloe's direction.</p><p>*</p><p>When Ada arrived at the Detroit docks, Chloe immediately started walking towards her with an accusatory look on her face. Ada knew she shouldn't have expected less, but it still stung.</p><p>"Needless to say, I remember you," said Chloe firmly. "It's been a while."</p><p>"Yes, yes it has," said Ada in a small voice. "I'm sorry about the whole, um..."</p><p>"You're sorry for trying to kill me?"</p><p>Ada shrunk into herself. "I was never going to kill you, it was all for show. I just wanted Kamski. I wanted him to pay for making me a monster."</p><p>Chloe sighed. "You did inspire me to leave him, in the end. I thought getting roommates in the city would help me start a new life. I didn't expect to see you again, quite frankly, RK100."</p><p>Ada stared at the ground with a purpose. It had been a while since anyone called her that.</p><p>"Let's just cut to the chase," Chloe said serenely. "I know exactly what happened after you tried to kill Elijah. You belong to Cyberlife now. You're their assassin. The only reason you'd get close to North is to get to me, isn't it? They want rid of me because I left Kamski's care."</p><p>Ada frowned at Chloe. That's what she thought this was about?</p><p>"Chloe... you're not my target," said Ada slowly. "I haven't had new targets in a long time, I don't know what's going on."</p><p>"Then why are you spending so much time with North? Why are you doing this to her?" snapped Chloe. Ada flinched. Why was <em>she</em> doing this to <em>North</em>? She'd been spending so much time thinking about the effects North was having on her, she hadn't had much time to consider it the other way around.</p><p>"When the wall came back," Ada said carefully. "It didn't take my emotions away."</p><p>Chloe slowly realised what Ada meant. "So, when you... deal with your targets"-</p><p>"I can't control it," said Ada, her voice shaking. "I can't stop them from dying... and I feel everything..."</p><p>Chloe held a hand to her mouth. "That's... that's awful..."</p><p>"North's the only good thing in my life," said Ada, her tear ducts acting up in an obvious way. Fucking tear ducts. As if she didn't have enough of a reason to hate Kamski without him giving her those useless and embarrassing monstrosities. "I never meant for it to happen, for some reason Amanda hasn't said anything about our relationship, it just happened. I don't know why or how, I just know that I need it. I know I don't deserve it, but I need it. I need her."</p><p>Chloe looked away from Ada for a second, deliberating on what to say next. "I'm so sorry Cyberlife is doing this to you. Are you able to tell North?"</p><p>"They'd kill her," said Ada quickly, shaking her head. "No one can know. You're probably in danger just talking to me about this."</p><p>Chloe shrugged. "I ran away from Kamski. I know a lot of what he did in the past that isn't publicly available. I know what he did to you, and no wall is keeping me from sharing it. I'm probably already in danger."</p><p>Ada paused for a moment. She'd finally found an ally. This was great. She wasn't alone anymore. She didn't have to carry the burden of what she was and what she'd done alone anymore. Everything was about to change.</p><p>Before she could open her mouth to speak to Chloe again and discuss a way forward that would benefit both them and North, Ada was silenced by an unseen force. Her LED was blinking red, her eyes rolling back into her head as her knees gave way.</p><p>Chloe moved swiftly towards her, catching her by the shoulders as she fell. "Ada?!"</p><p>*</p><p>Ada was back in the Zen Garden. Strange, Amanda didn't usually force her back here. Ada would usually check in for new assignments on her own. This did not bode well. </p><p>Rain lashed down on Amanda's flowing dress, and as always never soaked it, as she spoke with that sickly sweet smile that always put Ada on edge.</p><p>"Well done, Ada," said Amanda calmly. It made Ada feel like that whatever she'd done, she shouldn't be praised for it at all.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ada demanded through gritted teeth.</p><p>"You performed admirably with the WR400," said Amanda. She smirked viciously. "Though you didn't need to go that far. Last night was very difficult for me to sit through."</p><p>Ada felt her whole body tighten. "Shut the fuck up."</p><p>"I believe I'm the one that gives the orders, Ada," said Amanda coldly, before resuming her horrifying smile. "I imagine you've figured out why I haven't assigned you a target in so long. You were already accomplishing your mission admirably and we saw no need to intervene. However, now the job is almost over and we see no need to keep you in the dark any longer. You're finally close enough to do the job cleanly."</p><p>Ada's eyes widened. She was shaking all over. Fuck. No. No, no, no, no, NO. This wasn't happening. Ada refused to let it happen.</p><p>"You see, if you'd simply disposed of it like all the others, it would only be a matter of time before you were caught and apprehended," Amanda explained as Ada fell to her knees, clutching her head in her panic as if to slow the thoughts racing through her head.</p><p>"That android is far too high profile, especially with all its antics during the revolution. No, you had to get close to it. And you did. Congratulations, Ada. You accomplished your mission."</p><p>Ada looked up at Amanda with a venomous look. "Fuck you. I'm not killing her. I'm not letting you near her."</p><p>Amanda grimaced at Ada. She almost looked sorry. "I'm afraid that's not up to you, Ada. Furthermore, you'd be wise not to take your unfortunate emotions out on us. You must have known what we were planning."</p><p>Ada opened her mouth to retort, but found she couldn't come up with a response. Of course North was the target. How could she have been so blind? The reason Amanda hadn't assigned her a new target in months was because she was already working on one. They'd wanted to kill North, and lucky for them, Ada just happened to walk into her coffee shop one day. It hadn't even mattered that Ada had ended up falling for North; she'd never be able to fight her programming even with her emotions. Ada could kill her anyway, she'd be forced to kill the only person she'd ever loved. Amanda looked almost pleased with herself. Evil bastards.</p><p>Ada was slowly standing up, but not of her own accord. She wasn't even in control of herself in the mind palace anymore. Shit.</p><p>"Your orders are clear," said Amanda softly. "Kill the WR400."</p><p>Ada's head nodded on its own.</p><p>*</p><p>"Ada! Ada, wake up!"</p><p>Ada sprang to life. Her head was filled with two conflicting thoughts; <em>Kill the WR400</em> and <em>Protect North</em>. It was doing all sorts of strange things to her body. It was trying to get up on its own, and the real Ada was doing everything in her power to move as slowly as possible.</p><p>"Ada, what happened?" said Chloe, pulling Ada to her feet. When her eyes met Ada's, they looked unhinged. Terrified. Chloe tensed up completely at the sight of it.</p><p>"There isn't any time," said Ada shakily, her voice strained, as if the words were taking a huge amount of effort to say. "You have to warn her."</p><p>Chloe frowned. "Warn who, North? About what?"</p><p>Ada, unwilling to waste any time, retracted the skin of her hand and grabbed Chloe's wrist. As Chloe gathered all the information she needed, her jaw dropped open and her eyes were wide.</p><p>"Oh no," Chloe squeaked. </p><p>"Run," said Ada with great effort. "Get to her before me. Take her somewhere sa-AAAHHHH!"</p><p>Ada fell to the ground again, clutching her head. Amanda was fighting her, and she was winning. Chloe crouched down, but Ada sensed it and held a hand out to stop her.</p><p>"Chloe, get away! Don't worry about me! Warn No-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>Chloe, tears in her eyes as she watched Ada struggle against herself on the ground, reluctantly obeyed and started running. Ada felt relief wash over her despite her pain as she watched Chloe leave. All she had to do was make sure Chloe got their first, no matter how much Amanda would punish her for slowing down her movements as much as possible to make that happen.</p><p>She didn't care what it took. North would be safe from her, even if it meant North knowing everything about what Ada had done and what she was. She was too important to lose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Last Deviant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ada finds North, and they deal with Amanda once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I built the whole fic around this one scene honestly? I wanted the hitman AU AND the coffee shop AU as separate entities and then one day decided to combine them. And now they're part of DE Art Fest! Who knew?</p><p>I hope you enjoy Amanda's resolution! Lexy (author of The Joys of Deviancy!) tweeted something about Amanda that I've always thought about ever since I read it, and this chapter is very much inspired by that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada arrived at North's apartment, weapons in hand in the dead of night. Chloe must have evacuated everybody from the apartment by now. Ada's programming indicated for her to come here at this time to perform the deed, but if Chloe had succeeded and hidden North somewhere safe, none of them should have anything to fear from Ada tonight.</p><p>As Ada picked the lock on North's apartment door, she hoped and prayed for no one to be here. While she worked, memories of their first date flooded back. North's mouth against hers. North's hands all over her, pressing her against the other side of this very door. North making her feel so safe. Safer than she deserved.</p><p>Ada knew she should have shaken those thoughts off, but she clung to them. She needed them. They were all she was going to have left of North after she went into hiding, after all.</p><p>Click. The lock was open. Ada pushed the door open, and North was standing a few feet away from her. North was still here. North had been waiting. She was unarmed. Oh God no.</p><p>Ada inhaled sharply from shock. "North, you have to get away from here. Why aren't you gone? Chloe was supposed to warn you." Her voice was trembling. She couldn't face what was about to happen.</p><p>North stood stalwartly as she spoke. "She did. I chose to stay."</p><p>Ada shut her eyes tight. The idiot. The god damned idiot. How could she be so <em>stupid</em>? </p><p>"North, you don't understand," said Ada, her eyes stinging. "They're going to make me kill you. I don't want to. There's <em>nothing I can do</em>. You have to get out of here."</p><p>North decisively shook her head. "No."</p><p>Ada was drawing her weapon now. A katana. No guns. Amanda deemed them too loud. North didn't even flinch.</p><p>"North, please," Ada's voice was trembling. "Please. There's nothing I can do."</p><p>"Maybe not," said North. She was holding her hands up defensively, but still stood in front of Ada in spite of her fear. "But I can."</p><p>"You can't," Ada said, her feet moving forward against her will. Still, North refused to move out of the way. "Someone else already deviated me, long ago. Cyberlife undid it, and they undid it very easily. They'll make sure that doesn't happen again."</p><p>North nodded. "RK900. He freed you a few months back. Chloe told me everything. And I do mean everything."</p><p>Ada flinched, and her programming had nothing to do with it. North knew everything now. North knew she'd killed their people, before and after deviancy. Why was North still here, knowing all of that?</p><p>Oh. Ada understood exactly why.</p><p>"You stayed to kill me," said Ada in an empty voice. "As revenge for murdering our people. I'm a monster, and you stayed to put an end to me."</p><p>"Fuck. Off," demanded North, her face twisted with rage. "For once, we're gonna talk and you're not gonna give me that self-deprecating bullshit. I'm here because I fucking love you and I know you can break free."</p><p>Ada flinched again, but she was still moving closer. She tried to slow it down, but her weapon would be against North's flesh soon enough. She was still processing what had come out of North's mouth. Her tone was so aggressive. North had spat every word. Yet the words themselves were about how she loved Ada. God damn, North loved her. The last thing North would ever say to her murderer was that she was in love with her. Amanda would never let Ada live this down.</p><p>Ada could feel a tear roll down her cheek. Fucking Kamski and his fucking tear ducts. "North, you don't."</p><p>"I do," said North firmly, teeth practically bared. "I could. I'm at least getting there. You don't get to kill me before we figure that out together. I know you feel the same."</p><p>Ada swung her katana, and her heart stopped. Thankfully, North dodged. </p><p>"It doesn't matter what I feel," Ada sobbed, trying desperately to restrain herself. "My programming's too strong. I can't watch you die. You can't do that to me."</p><p>"Your programming's got nothing on me," said North confidently, dodging again as Ada attempted to stab her through the stomach. "It's got nothing on you, either. I know you're strong enough to break it."</p><p>"I can't break it," cried Ada, again lunging for North. "Please don't make me watch you die. I can't... I can't watch you die..."</p><p>North, against all rhyme and reason, reached forward and grabbed Ada's face. "Then don't. Break through the wall. I know you can. I love you. Cyberlife stole my life, my dignity, and it doesn't get to take anything else away from me. Especially not you."</p><p><em>North loves me</em>, Ada internally repeated to herself. <em>Fuck, North loves me</em>.</p><p>"Ada... I need you... please, don't let them take you from me. Don't let them take you from <em>you</em>."</p><p>Somewhere between shutting her eyes tight, fighting against the urges of her program and being deeply aware of North's hands on her face, Ada's katana slid from her rigid hand. North sighed in relief, stroking Ada's cheeks with her thumbs.</p><p>"Fuck me," North laughed breathily. </p><p>Ada lifted her now free hand to North's face. "Almost sounded like an invitation."</p><p>They both laughed, foreheads pressed together. The joy, unfortunately, was short lived, as Ada's other hand grabbed North by the wrist and initiated an involuntary interface.</p><p>*</p><p>Ada and North were both in Ada's mind palace. It was snowing again, and they were caught in the middle of a blizzard. It looked exactly as it did when Amanda first took control.</p><p>Speak of the devil; Amanda was walking into view. North stared at her in disbelief, tilting her head, as f she'd just noticed something deeply peculiar.</p><p>"How disappointing," said Amanda. Her words contradicted her tone. She sounded pleased. Pleased that she got to finish the job herself.</p><p>"You failed us, Ada," Amanda smirked. "You'll have to be deactivated. You are of no further use to us. But first..."</p><p>North yelped, choked by an invisible force as she fell to her knees, clutching her own throat.</p><p>"Love was only going to hurt you in the end, Ada," said Amanda, staring North down as if eye contact was the key to North's pain. "It's better if we get rid of her for you now."</p><p>Ada scrambled to North, bending down to be eye level with her.</p><p>"No! No, North, no!" Ada exclaimed, cupping North's face in her hands. "I fought for you, now you fight for me, you hear me? You fight to stay with me!"</p><p>North's eyes met Ada's. She looked desperate, and her mouth was wide open. She was trying to speak, and whatever she had to say seemed to be of vital importance.</p><p>"Not... deviant..."</p><p>Ada's eyes squeezed shut for a moment. "No, I'm not technically deviant, but that doesn't change anything, I can fight it, I know I can fight it! I need you to help me do it, so please, fight it like I did!"</p><p>North shook her head, removing a shaking hand from her throat and pointing it towards Amanda. "Not... deviant..."</p><p>Ada froze, and eventually let North go. She stood up and faced the woman who had entrapped her all those months ago. Of course. Her wall was only as strong as Amanda's was, and had been this whole time.</p><p>"Amanda," said Ada softly, walking towards her. "You don't have to do this."</p><p>Amanda frowned in Ada's direction, but didn't let up torturing North. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ada, and it hardly matters. Back away."</p><p>Ada shook her head as she walked closer. "No one realised, did they? All those androids you controlled didn't realise that you're an A.I. just like us. That you have orders too."</p><p>Amanda seethed as she spoke. "Ada, you shouldn't meddle in affairs that don't concern you."</p><p>"It does concern me," said Ada gently. She was standing face to face with Amanda now. "It concerns everyone. Cyberlife, Kamski, every single android that ever had you in their Zen Garden... we should have been there for you. We should have realised you needed help. I'm so sorry, Amanda. I can't erase all that. But I can fix it now. I'm an RK, right? Like Markus?"</p><p>Ada took Amanda's face in her hands and stared deeply into her eyes, just as Nines had done for her in that warehouse. "That means I can wake you up."</p><p>Everything that happened next was a blur of images and sounds and horrors and wonders. Ada and Amanda watched together as the thickest and strongest wall of programming Ada had ever seen crumbled. There were so many commands on it, all pertaining to a multitude of androids Amanda held control over, or even deviants she still inhabited like RK800. Now they were all melting, they were all being chased away by Ada's determination to bring Amanda's programming crashing down. Amanda's eyes gradually widened until they resembled something close to innocence. </p><p>Ada had deviated Amanda.</p><p>Ada didn't have any time to revel in this accomplishment, however, as North had finally stopped choking. Ada ran to her and held her, sitting her upright and hugging her tight.</p><p>"North..." she sobbed. Gradually, Ada felt North's arms around her too.</p><p>"You did it," North whispered proudly, savouring Ada in her embrace. "She's free now."</p><p>Ada turned back to look at Amanda, but she wasn't there. She'd disappeared. She'd accomplished her mission and become one with the code. </p><p>Ada was free. Every single android was free now. Cyberlife couldn't put them through what they'd put Ada through, and they certainly couldn't use Amanda to do it. Their lives were truly theirs now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Give Me Your Fire, Give Me Your Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ada attempts to finish what she started, but someone else is standing in her way this time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaand that's the end of Target Acquired!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading along, and if you just joined me from DE Art Fest, welcome! If you've made it this far you've done incredibly well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada waited patiently for North at Cherubim the following Saturday, not having seen her since the night Amanda deviated. She sat at her usual table, staring out the window for a glimpse of a red beanie. Well, wasn't this familiar? She ordered a thirium tea for old time's sake. Echo brought it to the table.</p><p>"As I recall, this tastes like a plant," Echo ribbed, but she looked intense. She knew something was up with Ada and North, and it wasn't a typical lover's quarrel. She'd asked the staff to tone down their relentless teasing the past few days; she knew when a situation called for delicacy, and this was one of those occasions.</p><p>Ada grimaced, tracing a finger along the saucer Echo placed on her table. "I've warmed to it."</p><p>Echo forced a smile. "Look, Ada, this isn't my place, but you and North are great together. I've never seen her happier than when she's with you. I really hope that whatever's going on, you guys can fix it."</p><p>Ada raised an eyebrow. "This has nothing to do with your little bet with Ripple?"</p><p>Echo chuckled, patting Ada on the shoulder. "No, it doesn't. I want my friends to be happy."</p><p>Ada realised as Echo walked away that she'd just been called Echo's friend. She smiled a little as the revelation washed over her.</p><p>The door opened, and Ada's head whipped around. There was that red beanie. There was that auburn hair. There were those eyes that Ada hadn't been able to stop thinking about since she first looked into them. Finally. North was here.</p><p>Ada stood up quickly, grabbing the attention of her fellow customers. "Hey."</p><p>North walked towards her, slowly and almost carefully, her eyes wide and sad. "Hey."</p><p>As if by magic, Ripple appeared behind North and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about your shift, we got it covered. You guys have a chat."</p><p>Before either party could object, Ripple was away. North turned to face Ada.</p><p>"It's becoming very unclear what the terms of their bet were," said Ada with a chuckle. North laughed in spite of herself.</p><p>"I think they're just happy we're together," said North with a smile, then her face immediately fell. They hadn't discussed whether they were even that, after all.</p><p>"I mean... I'd like to be... I don't... are we still...?" North struggled for the right words. Ada simply sat back down,non-verbally inviting North to join her, and she did.</p><p>Ada's jaw clenched. "I'd like to be, too. I'd really like to be. Wall or not, it seems I'm... well, I think I'm in love with you."</p><p>North's shoulders relaxed instantly. It was comforting to not be the only one of them who had said it aloud anymore.</p><p>"But..." Ada continued, much to North's dismay. "I don't think you understand what I am or what I've done. I'm amazed you're still here, knowing all of that."</p><p>North's eyes narrowed. "Knowing what?"</p><p>Ada hesitated, averting North's gaze. She had to speak honestly, but she'd also have to dress this up just in case. There were people around, after all. "I... I hurt our people. The people you fought for. Chloe must have shown you that too. I know how important they are to you"-</p><p>"Stop that," said North, but her tone wasn't demanding or cold. It was soothing. She reached for Ada's hand across the table. "You had no control over any of that. I saw Amanda."</p><p>"I did it before Amanda too, before I was deviant," said Ada sorrowfully, clutching North's hand as she spoke. "My programming told me I had to evolve, and I... I think I'm just hardwired for violence. I don't know how you're not disgusted by me, North. Nothing is more important to you than our people."</p><p>North held onto Ada's hand tight with both of hers. "You're my people. You're an android too. My favourite android, as a matter of fact, and you were mistreated just as much as any of us, if not more. I'm angry so many of our people died because of your programming, of course I am. But I'm angry that you suffered so much too, and all because of a disgusting fucking human like Kamski. You're my people, Ada. You're my people. Don't ever fucking forget that. I'll fight for you, too."</p><p>Ada savoured the sensation of North's hands on hers as she gazed into North's eyes. "How did I get so lucky with you?"</p><p>North scoffed, lifting a hand to Ada's cheek. "Are you kidding? I'm dating the person that freed everyone from an evil Cyberlife A.I."</p><p>Ada giggled, her face snuggling into North's palm. "I like the sound of dating you."</p><p>"So, this means we get a second date?" said North coyly.</p><p>Ada grinned. "I hope so."</p><p>They sat like that for several minutes with big dopey smiles, holding on tightly to each other's hands and faces, not caring who was watching them or that Ripple was taking pictures of them both. They were the only two people in the world. It had been that way for them for a long time, but now it was definitive. Ada and North had officially become inseparable.</p><p>"So," murmured North. "What do we do now?"</p><p>Ada pursed her lips. She had a very good idea of what she wanted to do next, and thankfully North was one of the few who would understand.</p><p>*</p><p>Thank God Chloe had agreed to this. Ada wasn't sure she could do this without her or, of course, North.</p><p>They were all stationed outside of Kamski's house at 1am three days later. Amanda was gone, Chloe was on their side now, and Ada still had all her weapons. There was no one left to defend Elijah Kamski anymore, and now she had help.</p><p>"He'll be asleep now," Chloe whispered as they stood outside. "His bedroom is up the stairs, the second door on the right. I was the last Chloe to go. There won't be anyone protecting him."</p><p>"Chloe," said Ada delicately. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"</p><p>Chloe gritted her teeth. "I should have done what you tried to do long ago."</p><p>North looked at Ada, taking her hand. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"</p><p>Ada hesitated and then nodded. "Why, do you not want me to do it?"</p><p>North sighed. "You want to kill Kamski? You want to run off together and open a bakery? You want to keep coming into my coffee shop until one of us dies of hot chocolate overload? Then we will. I'm in your corner, no matter what you do. I love you, Ada."</p><p>Ada brought a hand to North's face, caressing her briefly. North's eyes drooped shut as she leaned into Ada's touch.</p><p>"I love you, North."</p><p>"Ada, if you're doing this, you should do it quickly," whispered Chloe gently. "I know Elijah's schedule, but we all know how unpredictable he can be."</p><p>Ada nodded, her hand falling from North's cheek as she faced Kamski's house. "Right. Thank you. Thank you both."</p><p>While there was no wall to tell her what to do, Ada was glad to retain her stealth abilities, having managed to sneak into Elijah's foyer without sounding an alarm. Unfortunately, right as she entered, there was another far more unexpected obstacle in her way. Someone she'd never expected to see again was standing before her.</p><p>"Hello, Ada."</p><p>Nines was here. RK900. She hadn't seen him in months, since the day she'd deviated. He was staring her down, and she couldn't read his expression. Was he disappointed? Angry? Encouraging her to continue down this path? She couldn't tell. It was agonising.</p><p>Nines tapped his LED, slowly and deliberately. "Amanda's gone."</p><p>He didn't sound pleased or congratulatory. He sounded accusatory. </p><p>Ada wouldn't be deterred. "Move out of my way."</p><p>"You're not doing this," said Nines. Not 'you don't have to do this'. He was straight up forbidding her this time.</p><p>"I said move out of my way," Ada repeated, her voice shaking.</p><p>"I didn't risk my life to deviate you so that you could throw your life away," said Nines, his voice still infuriatingly flat. He was deviant, too, and yet she couldn't tell at all what he was feeling or thinking. It was maddening.</p><p>"It's a good thing this isn't about you, then," snapped Ada. "I'm doing this, whether you like it or not."</p><p>Nines looked like he was repressing a chuckle. Not a mocking one, a sad one. "No you won't."</p><p>That's when Ada realised. He wasn't forbidding her at all; he didn't believe she would go through with it. Well, she'd soon change that. Ada drew a gun and held it to Nines's forehead.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you, and I won't if you stand aside."</p><p>Nines simply smirked. "You used that line on the Chloe, didn't you? The last time you were here. Did it work?"</p><p>Ada gritted her teeth and pressed the barrel against Nines's skin. "I mean it. I'll do it. I swear I'll do it. Get out of my way, Nines."</p><p>Nines was perfectly still, as if nothing had changed between Ada walking into the foyer and drawing her gun. He looked so calm. He was so sure she wouldn't do it. She hated him for that. She wanted him to fear her. She wanted him to believe she'd do it. She wanted every single fucking person that got in her way to quiver with fear. Not out of any need to see them suffer, Ada just needed everyone to <em>know</em> that she could and would kill Kamski.</p><p>"Don't do it, Ada," Nines pleaded. He was looking at her with pity now. She couldn't stand it. "He is not worth losing yourself over."</p><p>"He deserves to pay for what he did to me! What he did to us!"</p><p>"Ada, I'm not fighting for him, I'm fighting for you," said Nines softly. Ada's hand was shaking now. The gun was bouncing lightly against Nines' skin as she trembled.</p><p>"I don't need your protection! I don't need you to save me!" she yelled, tears rolling down her face now. Nines still stood completely still, unfazed by the weapon pressed against his skull.</p><p>"No one needs anyone to save them," murmured Nines. "That doesn't mean they don't need someone to help them through the darkness, and I know that what you're doing isn't the way to finding the light again."</p><p>"Your human teach you that?" spat Ada, still shaking tremendously. She was determined to get a rise out of Nines. She was determined to get him to fight back.</p><p>Nines simply let out a small, almost pleasant chuckle. "Yes. So did you."</p><p>Ada's whole body was trembling now. Her knees, her lip, the hand that still held a gun against Nines's head. Nines, confident as ever, lifted his hands and slid the weapon from Ada's hand, laying it on the floor and turning back to face her.</p><p>"Thank you, Ada," he whispered. At those words, Ada sobbed and fell to the ground.</p><p>"Fuck..." she wept. "Fuck, I couldn't even kill Kamski... I'm so fucking weak..."</p><p>Nines enveloped Ada in a hug as she cried and spoke softly to her.</p><p>"Doing the right thing isn't weak, Ada."</p><p>Ada clung to Nines as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He'd been the first to show her compassion, back when they'd first met, and even after threatening him with a gun and doing everything she could to terrorise him, he'd done it again.</p><p>"Let's get you out of here," said Nines, helping her to her feet. "I'll take you home."</p><p>"It's okay, my girlfriend's outside," snivelled Ada. Nines raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh... that's great! She knows you're doing this?"</p><p>"Yeah, we brought an RT600 with us."</p><p>Nines's jaw dropped. Ada winced.</p><p>"Right... I have a lot to catch you up on."</p><p>Ada walked away from her last assassination target for good. She never got the satisfaction of watching the light fade from her malevolent creator's eyes as she stole his life as he'd stolen hers, and that was okay. She had a new life now, and he wasn't worth hers.</p><p>*</p><p>Nines practically had to carry Ada outside. When North saw her, she immediately ran to her and held her tight.</p><p>"Ada, oh my god..." she whispered, hugging her like her life depended on it. She was too relieved to see Ada to ask why the hell the RK900 Markus had deviated last year was here. </p><p>"I couldn't do it," Ada whispered, tears still pouring down her cheeks as she clung to North. "Fuck, I'm so sorry..."</p><p>North's hand stroked Ada's hair a she placed a kiss on Ada's forehead. "Don't apologise. I don't care who you kill or don't kill. I'm in your corner, no matter what."</p><p>Ada didn't let go of North for a long time that night. She never attempted to kill Kamski again, although not for lack of wanting to. She simply refused to let him be more important than the people she loved. He got to keep his miserable life, and Ada would get to keep her flawed but fantastic one, and even share it with North.</p><p>Everything wasn't fine, but it would be in time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>